Who Thought Being LOST Would Be So Hard?
by Gorgeous Nick Stokes
Summary: COMPLETE! Shawyer and ClaireCharlie. Thank you for all the feedback I have had. If you would like a sequel please tell me.
1. Lost

**A/N: I do not own any of the Lost characters. Please R&R.**

Chapter One 

Smoke continued to rise into the air; screams could be heard through all of the explosions as people ran for their lives.

A young boy sat on the sandy beach with his knees to his chest.

"Kid you need to move!" yelled a man running across the beach.

The young boy looked at the stranger with curiosity.

"The wing is going to crush you!"

The plane's wing was slowly swaying and the young boy looked up at it.

"Walt move!" yelled another man also running across the beach.

The wing of the plane broke off and fell to the floor exploding as it landed.

"Walt!" yelled the second man, as more screams were heard.

"He's ok," said a third man carrying Walt in his arms.

"Thank you...I'm sorry I don't know your name," said the second man taking the young boy.

"Just call me Sawyer, and no problem I was closest."

"Thank you, I'm Michael and this is my son Walt."

Walt looked at the man who saved his life, "thanks."

"No problem kid," said Sawyer looking around at the people staring at him.

Sawyer turned around and walked away from the crowd of people and into the jungle away from the beach.

"I'm glad your boy is safe," said the first man.

"Yes and thank you if you hadn't shouted when you did, he would be dead, so thank you..."said Michael trailing off as he didn't know this mans name.

The first man stepped forward, "I'm Jack, Jack Shephard."

The two men shook hands. There was a loud cry of pain coming from a young woman who was kneeling down by the sea front.

Jack ran over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Oh god I think I'm having my baby!" screamed the woman.

"Ok, I'm Jack and I'm a doctor, what's your name?"

"Claire!" the woman screamed again from the pain.

"Ok, you come over here," called Jack pointing to another woman who was taller.

"Me?" she asked pointing at herself.

"Yes you," said Jack.

"Well no sorry I can't," she said folding her arms across her chest.

"I'll sit with her," said a man standing to the woman's left hand side, "jeez Shannon when are you going to think about other people before youself?"

"Whatever Boone," Shannon said walking away in the same direction as Sawyer.

"Sorry about that my sister Shannon is a little uptight," said Boone sitting next to Claire.

'Listen stay with Claire, while I go and help some other people if her contractions get closer together call me."

With that Jack walked away and left Boone with Claire.

"So the tall blonde your sister?" asked Claire trying to take her mind off the pain.

"Unfortunately yes but she's only my half sister and very self-centred," said Boone looking around for Shannon and then back at Claire.

Shannon walked through the trees trying not to stumble in her shoes or over broken tree branches. There was a rustling in the bushes behind her she spun around to where the noise had come from, there was nothing there, then she heard the rustling again she spun back round and came face to face with a pair of brown eyes. Shannon screamed and ran back through the trees, she tripped on a twig and fell to the floor she picked herself back up and took off her shoes and kept running.

"Boone!" Shannon screamed as she found the clearing back to the beach.

Boone heard her call and stood facing her as she came running towards him.

"Shannon what happened?" he asked as she hugged him.

"Something...in the...jungle," she gasped out in short breaths.

"Ok Shannon just breathe slowly and try and stay calm, I'm gonna go grab your inhaler," said Boone leaving Claire and Shannon.

Shannon took slow breaths but remembering where she was and what she saw made her breathing speed up again.

"Shannon what did you see in the jungle?' asked Claire.

"Two eyes, brown I didn't stick around to find out."

Shannon was still taking sharp breaths as Boone came running over with her inhaler, she took two inhales and her breathing evened out. Once Boone had given Shannon her inhaler he headed towards the jungle as Sawyer was walking out.

"Was it you?" shouted Boone.

"You shouting at me?" asked Sawyer looking behind himself in a sarcastic manner.

"Yes I'm shouting at you, what you like scaring people!"

"I never scared no one I was taking a walk."

"Oh right so my sister came running out of there scared half to death, saying that she saw brown eyes following her for no reason," yelled Boone pointing at the jungle.

"Look I don't know what you're trying to say, but if you want to make something of it, then bring it on!" yelled Sawyer.

Boone lunged at Sawyer but he blocked him and knocked him to the floor. Sawyer lifted his hand and punched Boone in the face.

"Stop!" yelled Shannon, "please stop it!"

Sawyer got up off Boone and looked at her, Shannon picked up Boone, "it wasn't him I would've remembered."

"Ok I think you guys should apologise to each other," said Jack looking at the both of them.

"No way!" they both yelled at the same time.

Just then a golden Labrador came bounding out of the jungle straight for Walt.

"Vincent! There you are," said Walt hugging his dog.

"No apologies necessary, you know for attacking me," said Sawyer walking away from the rest of the group.

Shannon looked at Boone and then to everyone else.

"Shannon leave him," said Boone.

"No I'm not just going to leave him you got it all wrong and attacked an innocent person, it was that dog that scared the life out of me!" yelled Shannon walking after Sawyer.

"Shannon!" called Boone going after her.

"Let her go," said Jack holding Boone's shoulder.

"If he hurts her..."

"I don't think he will," said Michael stepping forward, "he saved Walt."

"But he just punched me in the face, he's unpredictable!"

"Unpredictable he may be, but hurting a woman, I don't think he would do that," said Claire joining in the conversation.

"Come and help me with these people over here, take your mind off Shannon," said Jack taking Boone's arm.

Everyone headed back to the injured people and helped as best they could.

Shannon had no idea why she was following this guy, she just felt like she had to, like she owed him an apology for the way her brother reacted.

"Hey! Slow down!" Shannon yelled finally spotting him through the trees.

"What do you want princess?" he asked turning around.

"Princess?" she asked defensively, "anyway I just wanted to say sorry for the way my brother reacted."

"Oh you're sorry, why don't he just apologise himself, he's got a tongue in his mouth don't he?"

"Look ok I just wanted to apologise for his behaviour."

"Well now you've said your piece princess you can go,' Sawyer said coldly turning around and continuing to walk.

"What if I don't want to go back, I'm sure I'd be safe with you," Shannon said continuing to follow him.

Sawyer spun round on his heels to face her, "look princess, it's dangerous enough out here I can't be looking after you and myself."

"Listen I don't need to be protected."

"Oh yeah this coming from a girl who ran from a dog and got her brother to attack me," Sawyer said with a chuckle in his voice.

"I never told my brother to attack you and the dog was in the buses," Shannon started, "so I didn't know what it was." Shannon paused before continuing, "please just let me tag along."

"Will it shut you up?" asked Sawyer, Shannon nodded her head, 'fine, but if you get hurt, you're going straight back to the others."

"Fine."

Sawyer continued to walk further into the jungle with Shannon following close behind him.

"So do you remember anything about the crash?" asked Sawyer sitting down on a log, Shannon sat next to him.

"Not a lot, just that we hit bad turbulence and people were flying out of their seats where they hadn't got round to putting their belts on," Shannon paused for a moment before continuing, "people were screaming, hell I was screaming and before I knew it the plane was going own and the oxygen masks had dropped. I didn't know what to do Boone already had his on and was trying to put mine on, what about you?"

"Pretty much the same as you except I wasn't screaming and nobody had to put my mask on."

Shannon laughed at Sawyer's last comment.

"So what are you hoping to find back here?" asked Shannon looking at Sawyer.

"I don't know maybe some form of shelter, we may be here a while," he said looking around.

"Well I don't plan on staying here a while."

"Well we may have no choice princess," Sawyer replied smiling.

"Ok what's with the princess?" asked Shannon sounding a little annoyed.

"I've given everyone a nickname, for example, your brother's nickname is 'jackass'."

Shannon laughed, "that is true he is a jackass."

"Glad you agree."

"Yeah well I had to live with him, you've only just met him, you'll learn to hate him more."

"Well I plan to stay away from the others that way I can't be blamed for things that I haven't done," said Sawyer.

"I don't think they understand you that's why you're easy to blame," said Shannon smiling.

"Yeah I guess I am, I get that wherever I go."

Sawyer took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

"Hey Sawyer, could you put that out please?"

"Why? It's not like it will kill ya."

"Actually it will I'm asthmatic and it'll kill you too," said Shannon taking her inhaler out of her bag.

'Sorry.' Sawyer put out the cigarette and stood up, "come on lets see if we can find any shelter."

Back at the wreckage most people were sitting on the sandy beach with there loved ones or people they felt needed loved ones other were helping Jack save the injured people.

Claire was sitting on the floor looking around at everyone with her hand on her eight-month pregnant belly.

"Hi Claire, how are you feeling?" asked Jack approaching her and sitting beside her.

"Yeah thank you, I'm fine."

"And the baby, have you had anymore contractions since the crash?"

"No the baby's fine, moving around," said Claire smiling.

"Jack where the hell is my sister?" yelled Boone rushing over, 'she has been gone for hours with him!"

"Boone I'm sure she's fine," said Claire looking up at him.

"I just don't trust the guy." There was a loud noise from the jungle and the trees looked like they were being crushed, "I don't trust that either."

"Oh my god," said Jack while everyone else crowded round.

"That looks huge," said a man with blondish brown hair.

"No kidding Charlie," said a man who was larger than the others.

"Yeah well whatever it is I'm staying out here Hurley," said Charlie taping the bigger man on the shoulder.

"Jack, Shannon is in there!" yelled Boone rushing towards the woods.

A man in a white shirt stepped in front of him.

"Move!" yelled Boone.

"No, you can't go in there we don't know what that thing is," said the man calmly.

"My sister is in there, I'm not about to leave her!"

"The guy's right whether she's your sister or not you can't go in there," said Charlie.

"Isn't she with the guy who punched you in the face?" asked Hurley, Charlie nodded his head and Boone just glared at him, "all I'm saying is she has to be safe with him."

Meanwhile in the jungle Shannon was starting to become scared after the loud noise, Sawyer took her by the arm and began to drag her through the trees.

"Hey slow down please," said Shannon.

"Do you want to die?"

"No, not really," she replied looking at him.

"Well then we keep going."

They continued to run, stumbling over twigs as they went.

"Wait...wait!" called Shannon stopping.

"Wait for what?" asked Sawyer turning around.

Shannon sat down on a broken tree branch and took off her shoes; she held them in her right hand and stood back up. There was another loud noise and Shannon spun round it was getting closer to them.

"Come on," said Sawyer taking her arm again and running.

"Where are we running to?" screamed Shannon trying to keep up with Sawyer.

"I don't know, anywhere away from that!" yelled Sawyer making sure he had a tight grip on Shannon's arm.

Sawyer turned to the right of some trees and carried on running with Shannon.

"Sawyer, wait there," said Shannon pointing to what looked like a cave.

"Great come on," said Sawyer running towards it.

They both sat in the cave while the loud noise continued outside in the jungle.

"Do you think the others are safe from whatever that thing is?" whispered Shannon.

"I don't know, I'd say that they were because they are on the beach, it only seems to have stayed in the woods," said Sawyer looking at a very scared Shannon.

"So are we just going to stay here?"

"Yeah for now, why don't you get some sleep we may be here a while."

"Ok but wake me up if anything happens."

"Will do, night Shannon."

"Night Sawyer," said Shannon heading further into the cave. She lay down on the floor with her eyes open staring at the ceiling.

"I just want to go home," she whispered into the dark, soon after she fell asleep on the cold hard floor.

When Shannon awoke she looked around, finally she remembered where she was and remembered how something had chased her and Sawyer. As she continued to look around she saw Sawyer lying near the entrance of the cave.

On the beach nearly everyone was awake, Charlie and Hurley still lay on the floor fast asleep. Boone had begun pacing around the beach, sure at times he hated his sister, but knowing she was somewhere in the woods with a big creature and a man she barely knew he was getting worried about her.

"Can you please stop that Boone you're making me dizzy," said Claire looking up at him from the spot where she was seated.

'Sorry it's just what if that thing has killed her, I should have gone to look for her last night!"

"No Boone because you could have been killed, I'm sure she's fine, she'll be back as soon as she feels it's safe," said Jack as he walked over to them.

"Yeah I guess but I'm her brother I have to worry."

"I understand, come on lets get some breakfast," said Jack helping Claire up.

They all headed over to where breakfast was being prepared.

Back in the cave Sawyer had just begun to wake up but Shannon was nowhere to be seen.

"Shannon!" he called as he sat up.

'Yeah I'm right here,' she said as she walked back into the cave.

"I just wondered where you were, you know I thought you'd ditched me," he said smiling.

"Nah I was just outside and besides I would never find my way back on my own.' Shannon was smiling at how silly she sounded. Sawyer laughed at her comment.

"So when do you want to head back?" he asked.

"Not just yet I like it here it's peaceful...well sort of."

"I know what you mean I like places that are peaceful, you can think better."

"This coming from the guy who punched my brother in the face yesterday,' laughed Shannon.

Sawyer smiled, 'yeah well he asked for it."

"What do you think that thing was last night?" asked Shannon remembering how scared she had been.

"I don't know, but something tells me we shouldn't stick around to find out,' Sawyer replied looking at her.

"Yeah I agree, thanks.' Sawyer looked at Shannon with a puzzled look on his face, "I mean thanks for not leaving me back there,' Shannon continued smiling.

"Oh no problem, I've heard and seen in the movies that the guy who saves the girl gets the girl,' he said laughing a little.

"Oh is that right," said Shannon moving towards him.

"Well it's just what I've heard."

Shannon sat down next to Sawyer and smiled at him, they both leaned towards each other, their lips were inches apart until something outside caught their attention.

"What is that?" asked Shannon with panic creeping into her voice.

"Stay here, I'll go check it out," said Sawyer standing up.

"Don't leave me on my own."

Shannon followed Sawyer out of the cave.

"Shannon!" called Boone as he walked through the trees. Boone had finally convinced Jack to help him look for Shannon, as she still hadn't returned to the beach.

"Sawyer it's me brother and Jack, look over there," said Shannon pointing through the trees.

"Great," said Sawyer looking at her and then to where she was pointing.

Shannon walked towards her brother and Jack but turned around when she noticed Sawyer wasn't with her, "come on."

Sawyer caught up with Shannon and they headed towards Boone and Jack.

"Boone! What the hell are you doing here?" yelled Shannon.

"Shannon, there you are," said Boone hugging her.

'Get off me!"

"Are you hurt? Are you ok?" asked Boone thankful he had found his sister.

"I'm not hurt and I'm fine," said Shannon pulling away from Boone's grip.

"Where did you stay last night?"

"What is this twenty questions?" asked Sawyer looking directly at Boone.

"You know what this is none of your business!" said Boone raising his voice.

"Listen Boone, did you see that thing last night?" asked Shannon, Boone nodded his head and let Shannon continue, 'well if it hadn't have been for Sawyer I would have been killed."

"I guess I should say thank you for helping Shannon," said Boone looking at Sawyer.

"That's fine she already thanked me, and I would have done it for anyone else, even you," said Sawyer looking at the three of them.

"We should get back to the others," said Jack joining the conversation for the first time since Shannon and Sawyer had appeared.

"Yeah ok," said Boone, "come on Shan.'

Shannon looked at Sawyer, "are you going back?"

"No I'm going to stay here, it's peaceful...well sort of."

Shannon smiled at his comment; she had said exactly that to him the day before.

"Would I be able to stay with you? You know if you want me too," asked Shannon looking at Sawyer.

"Yeah you can stay with me, if your brother will let you."

"Sure he will."

"No he won't," said Boone stepping forward.

"Boone I'm a big girl I can make my own decisions," said Shannon turning to face him with a frown on her face.

"Listen why don't we all go back to the beach, that way Shannon, Boone knows you're safe and Shannon you and Sawyer can sit and be peaceful, how does that sound?" asked Jack annoyed because of all the arguments.

Shannon looked at Sawyer who nodded.

'Ok fine, we'll come back to the beach, but you better not bother me every ten seconds," said Shannon glaring at her brother.

"Fine, lets just get out of here," said Boone walking away.

All four of them headed back to the beach, where everyone looked ready to end their own lives.

Sawyer sat, as far away from everyone else as possible, he wasn't sure why he had agreed to go back with the others, he guessed it was just the way Shannon smiled at him or looked at him. As he looked up, there she was sitting on a towel painting her toenails, she looked over at him and smiled and then continued to paint her nails. Boone walked over to Shannon and sat next to her.

"What" she asked coldly not looking up at him.

"What do you see in him?"

"Why are you asking me this?" asked Shannon this time looking up at her brother.

"I just want to know Shan, I wanna know why you trust him?" said Boone looking at Shannon who had continued to paint her toes.

"I don't know why I trust him I just do. There's something about him that's not like anyone I've ever met before, it's like we have a connection that goes deeper than a physical one," said Shannon placing the lid back on her nail polish, Boone just looked at her as she continued, "I know sounds stupid but I don't know how else to explain it."

Shannon stood up and picked up her towel and headed towards Sawyer.

'Hey,' she said laying the towel next to him.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you?"

"No not at all," said Sawyer patting the towel Shannon had placed on the sand.

Shannon sat down and looked out at the sea, the sky was clear blue like the ocean and not a cloud could be seen.

"What a view," said Sawyer looking at Shannon.

"What the sea or me?" asked Shannon smiling.

"Would it be wrong if I said both?" asked Sawyer smirking.

"Well would it e wrong if I told you I had a good view too?"

"No I don't think it would be wrong," said Sawyer leaning closer to Shannon.

"Hey guys, want some food?" asked Charlie interrupting their moment together. Both Sawyer and Shannon looked up at him.

"Was I interrupting something?" asked Charlie smirking at them.

'No."

"Yes,' they both started at the same time. Shannon and Sawyer both laughed at each other and Charlie took it as a sign to leave as they had completely forgotten that he was there and continued talking.

"Didn't they want anything?" asked Jack as Charlie rejoined the group.

'I asked them but they soon forgot I was there and continued talking," said Charlie sitting down next to Claire.

"I dunno what the hell is going on between them two," said Boone annoyed.

"Boone I can't blame you for being annoyed but maybe Shannon spending more time with Sawyer will be good for her," said Jack.

"I wouldn't mind if she were spending time with anyone else but why him!"

"Maybe she's worked out that spending time with Sawyer pisses you off," said Claire looking at the rest of the group, most of them were nodding in agreement.

"What, so are you saying that she knows it pisses me off that's why she is spending her time with him?"

"Uh huh,' said Claire looking back at her food.

Shannon and Sawyer continued to talk and occasionally laughed at each other's comments.

'See I don't get it, she'd probably have a laugh over here with us but still she sits with him," said Boone looking over at Shannon who was smiling and laughing.

"Boone just get over it, you're starting to bug me,' said Claire, "and you wouldn't want me, a pregnant lady, to get mad at you."

Boone decided to keep quiet for the rest of the evening and everyone else continued with their own business. Sawyer and Shannon had spent the entire afternoon sitting in the same spot talking. The sun had begun to set over on the horizon.

'Wow it's beautiful,' said Shannon smiling.

"I know something else that's beautiful, I've been wanting to do this all day," said Sawyer cupping Shannon's face in his hands.


	2. Memories Speak The Truth

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and again I don't own them.**

**Please R&R**

Lost - Chapter Two

"_Shannon why are you being like this?" asked a man lowering down to her level._

"_Because daddy you promised it would just be you and me forever,' the seven year old girl said pouting._

"_But sweetie daddy loves Elizabeth."_

"_But daddy what if I don't like her, I'll be bored living with her and you."_

"_Well Elizabeth has a son called Boone so you won't be bored and you'll have a brother," said Shannon's father still lowered down to her level._

"_Daddy I don't want a brother, I don't even want a sister and Boone that's a stupid name!' yelled the little girl._

'_Shannon do not speak like that, we are going to be a part of their family whether you like it or not!" yelled Shannon's dad._

"_I hate you daddy!" shouted Shannon running out of the living room and upstairs to her now not so tidy room._

"_What did you do to my room!" yelled Shannon staring at the boy who was in the middle of it all._

"_Richard told me to come up and wait for you, I'm Boone by the way." The young boy held out his hand._

'_Daddy said wait not destroy my room!" Shannon yelled still fuming._

"_I didn't mean to I was looking for something to do,' said Boone looking at his soon to be sister._

"_Yeah well thanks cause now I have to tidy up or I won't be allowed out to play," said Shannon picking up everything off the floor and placing it back on the shelves and in drawers._

"_Hey that didn't take long, can I play outside too?" asked Boone looking around Shannon's now tidy room._

"_Yeah you can play outside but nowhere near me," said Shannon smirking and walking out of her bedroom._

_Boone just frowned; he was going to hate this new family._

"Hey Shan, wake up," said Boone, 'come on you've got to eat something."

"Ok Boone I'm up, but I'm not hungry," said Shannon standing up, "I'm going o get washed and changed."

Shannon picked up some of her clothes and her bikini and headed into the woods, she stayed close to the cleaning while getting changed.

"Hey Shannon," said a mans voice from behind her.

Shannon smiled before turning around, "hi Sawyer are you following me?"

"No I wasn't following you, I was collecting wood for a fire."

"Likely story," said Shannon with her hands on her hips.

Sawyer held up some wood in his right hand and smiled.

"Ok fine," said Shannon defeated.

"Ok truth is I saw you leave and thought I'd make sure you were safe."

"So you were following me."

"Yeah I guess I was," said Sawyer, Shannon smiled, 'but only to make sure you were safe."

"That's what you want everyone to believe," said Shannon walking back down to the water's edge.

"Yeah well I don't want them all to know that I actually have feelings," laughed Sawyer joining Shannon at the water's edge.

"Can we hang out here for a while?" asked Shannon sitting on a towel she had brought with her.

"Sure we can," said Sawyer sitting next to her.

"_Boone give me back my make up!" yelled Shannon running after her stepbrother in their large house._

"_No you come and get it Shan," taunted Boone._

"_Don't make me..." Shannon paused, "DADDY!" she screamed._

"_What is it Shannon," said a very annoyed Richard._

"_Boone stole my make up, I need it I'm going out."_

"_Why do you two argue all the time?" asked Richard looking at the both of them, they just shrugged, "you are supposed to be brother and sister, start acting like it!" he yelled._

_Shannon snatched her make up bag out of Boone's hand, "I told you I didn't' t want him to be my brother so I'm not going to act like he is!" she yelled running back up to her room._

"Shannon! Shannon are you there?" asked Sawyer waving his hand in her face.

"Sorry Sawyer," said Shannon snapping out of her daze.

"Being in my company that boring?" Sawyer sounded a little offended.

"No I enjoy being in your company I was just remembering things from my past."

"Care to share?" asked Sawyer looking her straight in the eye.

"I was just remembering when I was younger and how I never wanted Boone to be my brother and we were always so mean to each other and my father used to yell at us and make us get along," she said laughing.

"So you never got along?" asked Sawyer not looking so surprised.

"Nah never he used to steal my make up and mess up my room when I was out with my friends," Shannon paused, 'he also hounded me about the guys I dated, always overprotective and sure some of the guys were jerks but the more overprotective he became the more I dated the jerks."

"So you dated guys to piss him off?"

"Pretty much, you know he's the brother I never wanted," Shannon smiled, 'but at the end of the day he is my brother and I love him."

"You're lucky I'm an only child, just me and my parents and now they're both dead so it's just me," said Sawyer picking up the sand in his right hand and letting it slip through his fingers.

"I'm sorry about your parents," said Shannon resting her head on Sawyer's shoulder.

"Yeah well it's all in the past."

"_Is there anyone else here?" asked a man with a deep harsh voice._

"_No," whispered a female's voice._

"_Are you sure, what about our son?" he asked again._

"_Please leave my baby out of this, it's nothing to do with him," she cried._

"_Your baby, I remember when he was ours, what did everything leave your brain when you screwed that guy!" yelled the man really laying into the woman._

"_Please don't do this," she pleaded, "we can work through this...for our son."_

"_No it's too late for that."_

_A little boy lay under the bad and flinched as he heard two-gun shots ring through his ears._

Shannon pulled back as Sawyer flinched at the mere memory of his parents.

"Are you ok?" asked Shannon concerned, "it was you who spaced out this time."

"Yeah I'm ok, sorry I was just remembering something from my childhood," said Sawyer looking at her.

'I guess from the look on your face you don't really want to talk about it," said Shannon turning slightly to face him.

'Nah not really," said Sawyer smiling.

Shannon leant in and went to kiss Sawyer on the cheek but he moved and she caught him square on the lips. Caught in the moment Sawyer placed his hands on her head and deepened the kiss. Shannon took hold of his waist and sat on his lap.

"_Oh this is not good you know your dad is so gonna kill you," said an eighteen year old Boone._

"_Please Boone don't tell dad, it was a harmless kiss," said Shannon pleading with her brother._

"_A harmless kiss," stated Boone, "yeah that's why I found you guys in bed together."_

"_Ok so it got a little out of hand but come on dad doesn't need to know."_

"_Well what am I getting out of this?" asked Boone._

"_What are you getting out of this? How does the satisfaction of helping your sister feel?" Shannon asked with puppy-dog eyes._

"_Fine I'll keep it to myself, just don't let it happen again."_

"_Ok thanks you're a great brother," said Shannon._

Somehow during the intense make out session Shannon found herself lying underneath Sawyer.

"Shan...oh god, sorry," said Claire, who was looking for Shannon to borrow some sun cream.

"Claire!" exclaimed Shannon as Sawyer rolled off of her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I was just wondering if I could use some of this?" Claire asked picking up he bottle.

'Sure, hey Claire can you not say anything to anyone," said Shannon, she was starting to sound like her seventeen self, pleading with Boone.

"Sure I won't say anything besides it's your business," said Claire walking away.

"Do you think she will say anything?" asked Sawyer walking over and standing next to Shannon who was watching Claire walk back over to where the others had set up camp.

"Nah I don't think she will like she said it's not her business," she said smirking.

Sawyer wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her backwards, he picked up the towel and they both headed into the woods smiling.

"Hey Claire, how are you feeling today?" asked Charlie as she sat down on the sand and put sun cream on her arms and legs.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks Charlie and yourself?" she asked looking at him.

"I'm great, you know for being stuck on an island with people I don't know."

Claire just smiled at him. They continued to talk and get to know each other.

Sawyer and Shannon didn't get very far when they were stopped by Locke, the same man who had stopped Boone rushing into the woods after Shannon when the creature was near.

"Look you two don't want to go in there," he said.

"And why not?" asked Sawyer his smile dropping from his face and turning into a frown.

"Because no one knows what's out there," he said mysteriously, "and you wouldn't want to lose your pretty little head, now would you?" he asked directing his question at Shannon.

"Sawyer lets just get out of here and go back to the beach, he's really freaking me out."

"Sure, come on," said Sawyer taking her hand and heading back the way they came.

Locke stood there smiling he'd managed to stop them going into the woods...for now, but he couldn't stop everyone. Some were going to die...

"Who does that guy think he is?" asked Sawyer annoyed.

"I don't know, but it's fine don't worry about it we'll do it some other time," said Shannon smiling.

Since the crash Jack had not stopped rushing around looking after everyone else and helping them survive.

"Jack you need to stop, you're going to wear yourself out," said Claire looking at him.

"I know Claire, but while these people are still in danger I can't stop," said Jack yawning.

"Please just take it easy," said Claire walking away and sitting on the plane seats, which a couple of the others had taken out after the crash.

"_Claire I'm sorry I just can't do this anymore," said a young man in his late twenties._

"_What!" exclaimed Claire, "you're the one who wanted this baby."_

"_Well Claire I'm sorry but I can't do this no more."_

_With that said the young man turned on his heels and walked out of the door, out of Claire's life and their baby. Claire felt as if her heart had been ripped from her chest, she couldn't raise this child alone. She sat on the edge of her bed as silent tears fell down her face._

"Claire, are you ok?" asked Charlie looking at her concerned.

She hadn't realised that during her flash back Charlie had sat next to her and she had begun to cry.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Claire wiping her eyes.

"You don't look fine."

"Just something that I don't want to talk about,' said Claire looking at him.

"Ok, well if you want to talk I'm here for you," said Charlie taking her hand.

"Thank you,' she said smiling.

Charlie stood up and walked away looking back over his right shoulder at Claire who had taken out a little black book and was writing in it. He guessed it was a diary. As he was walking along the sand he put his hands in his pocket. There they were the little things that made him who he was.

"_Come on Charlie this is what rock stars are supposed to do," said a man who looked similar to Charlie but older._

"_I don't care what you say, I don't want any of this, the girls, the drugs, I just want to play the guitar and make the music for everyone," said Charlie looking at the older guy._

"_Charlie you're my brother and I love you, I promise just try this once.' Charlie's brother handed him a clear see through bag._

_He opened the bag and placed some of the white powder onto a beer mat, he held his nose and sniffed it in._

That was where it all started that moment when his brother had offered him the heroin, he looked around and everyone seemed to be busy doing other things, Claire was still writing in the little black book, Jack was rushing around still and everybody else looked drained of any energy they had left.

Charlie looked at the clear see through bag that he still had in her pocket, he headed into the woods and stood behind a tree. He took out the bag and opened it up; he placed some of the powder on the back of his hand and sniffed it in.

Charlie quickly placed the bag back in his pocket and left the woods with a dopey grin on his face.

"Are you ok man?" asked Hurley taping Charlie on the shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks," said Charlie smiling.

Charlie and Hurley continued to walk across the beach and headed over to the tent where Jack was helping a lady with long brown curly hair which was tied up in a lose ponytail.

"There you go Kate," said Jack packing up the first aid kit.

"Thanks."

"No problem, next time don't go in the woods alone," said Jack helping her up.

Kate smiled and they both left the tent and nearly ran into Charlie and Hurley.

"_Kate that was close the cops nearly saw us, don't you think it looks suspicious you know us in dark clothes and hats," said a tall man with dark hair._

"_Stop worrying so much it's fine," said Kate heading into the bank._

_Everything was over in a manner of seconds, Kate had no idea what was going on she was running on adrenaline, the next thing she knew she was running, running from the police. They had caught them during the robbery and she had shot her partner, it was an accident, or so she believed. She was running and she couldn't stop but where was she running too?_

"Hey Kate, you want some lunch?" asked Jack looking at her.

Kate looked at him confused and wondered where she was, a second ago she was running from the police.

"Kate!" said Jack again.

"Yeah what?" asked Kate frowning at him.

"I asked you if you wanted some lunch?"

"Oh sorry, yeah ok."

Hurley, Charlie, Jack and Kate started to prepare lunch. Everyone else started heading over to help them.

"Walt come on, come over and eat something," said Michael the young boy's father.

"I'll be over later I'm not hungry right now," said Walt turning to face his golden Labrador Vincent.

'Ok, well I'll just be over here," said Michael walking over to the others.

Walt stayed seated on the sand playing with Vincent. Vincent was lying on his back and Walt was rubbing his belly.

"I love you Vincent, I wish mum were here," said Walt looking at the sand on the floor.

"_Mum, why are you always in bed?" asked Walt looking at her lying in her bed._

"_Because baby I'm not well."_

"_But mum I miss having fun with you," Walt said sitting on the edge of her bed._

"_I know I miss spending time with you too but I can't right now, why don't you go and spend some time with your dad," she said smiling at her son._

"_Ok, I love you mum."_

"_I love you too baby," she replied weakly._

_Walt leant into his mother and kissed her on the cheek. He left the room and went to find his father, or the man he believed was his father._

"How's the little man doing?" asked Hurley looking at Michael who looked over at his son.

"I hope so, he's had it tough, he just lost his mum and found out that the man he believed was his father isn't and that me a complete stranger is," said Michael looking at the group.

"Wow and I thought I was screwed up with my life," said Sawyer.

Everyone turned to face him, most of them gave him death glares, Shannon smiled at him, she knew that both his parents were dead. She reached out her hand placing it on his and gave it a little squeeze. That was all he need knowing that she was there to help him through the memories. Charlie quickly placed the bag back in his pocket and left the woods with a dopey grin on his face.

"Are you ok man?" asked Hurley taping Charlie on the shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks," said Charlie smiling.

Charlie and Hurley continued to walk across the beach and headed over to the tent where Jack was helping a lady with long brown curly hair which was tied up in a lose ponytail.

"There you go Kate," said Jack packing up the first aid kit.

"Thanks."

"No problem, next time don't go in the woods alone," said Jack helping her up.

Kate smiled and they both left the tent and nearly ran into Charlie and Hurley.

"_Kate that was close the cops nearly saw us, don't you think it looks suspicious you know us in dark clothes and hats," said a tall man with dark hair._

"_Stop worrying so much it's fine," said Kate heading into the bank._

_Everything was over in a manner of seconds, Kate had no idea what was going on she was running on adrenaline, the next thing she knew she was running, running from the police. They had caught them during the robbery and she had shot her partner, it was an accident, or so she believed. She was running and she couldn't stop but where was she running too?_

"Hey Kate, you want some lunch?" asked Jack looking at her.

Kate looked at him confused and wondered where she was, a second ago she was running from the police.

"Kate!" said Jack again.

"Yeah what?" asked Kate frowning at him.

"I asked you if you wanted some lunch?"

"Oh sorry, yeah ok."

Hurley, Charlie, Jack and Kate started to prepare lunch. Everyone else started heading over to help them.

"Walt come on, come over and eat something," said Michael the young boy's father.

"I'll be over later I'm not hungry right now," said Walt turning to face his golden Labrador Vincent.

'Ok, well I'll just be over here," said Michael walking over to the others.

Walt stayed seated on the sand playing with Vincent. Vincent was lying on his back and Walt was rubbing his belly.

"I love you Vincent, I wish mum were here," said Walt looking at the sand on the floor.

"_Mum, why are you always in bed?" asked Walt looking at her lying in her bed._

"_Because baby I'm not well."_

"_But mum I miss having fun with you," Walt said sitting on the edge of her bed._

"_I know I miss spending time with you too but I can't right now, why don't you go and spend some time with your dad," she said smiling at her son._

"_Ok, I love you mum."_

"_I love you too baby," she replied weakly._

_Walt leant into his mother and kissed her on the cheek. He left the room and went to find his father, or the man he believed was his father._

"How's the little man doing?" asked Hurley looking at Michael who looked over at his son.

"I hope so, he's had it tough, he just lost his mum and found out that the man he believed was his father isn't and that me a complete stranger is," said Michael looking at the group.

"Wow and I thought I was screwed up with my life," said Sawyer.

Everyone turned to face him, most of them gave him death glares, Shannon smiled at him, she knew that both his parents were dead. She reached out her hand placing it on his and gave it a little squeeze. That was all he need knowing that she was there to help him through the memories.

They all sat in comfortable silence while eating their lunch, Walt was still playing with Vincent and mostly everyone had forgotten about Sawyer's comment, Jack had occasionally stole a glance at him as did Boone who had made it clear that he hated him.

"Ok that's it!" shouted Shannon putting the food down. Everyone looked at her.

"Shannon don't worry," said Sawyer looking at her.

"No this is ridiculous, ever since we landed here all of you have judged Sawyer none of you have got to know him and it's just not fair!"

Shannon's voice was growing louder the more she got annoyed.

"Shannon calm down ok, it's fine I don't care anyway," said Sawyer standing up.

Shannon stood up next to Sawyer and took hold of his hand.

"We're gonna go now, I can't believe you won't even give him a chance."

Shannon and Sawyer left the group holding hands and took two towels to sit on.

"I can't believe them,' said Shannon still annoyed.

"Listen don't worry about it, I got you on my side that's all that matters."

Shannon moved from her spot sitting between Sawyer's legs to sitting on his lap.

"So all that matters is that I'm on your side?"

"Yeah," said Sawyer kissing Shannon.

Shannon and Sawyer had been so caught up in their kiss that they hadn't realised Michael had walked over to them.

"Hey guys," said Michael.

Shannon and Sawyer pulled apart and looked up at him.

"Hey Michael," said Sawyer smiling as Shannon got off his lap and sat next to him.

"Sorry about before over there."

"No problem it's just I may know what he's going through, both my parents are dead," said Sawyer the smile disappearing from his face.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Michael sitting next to him.

"No big deal, it's all in the past."

"I was wondering if you could maybe talk to him, try and get him to open up," said Michael looking at Sawyer.

Sawyer looked over at Shannon who smiled and nodded.

"Sure I'll try can't guarantee anything."

"Thank you," said Michael shaking his hand.

Michael stood up and headed back to the group.

"Well it's a start," said Shannon smiling and resting her hand on his leg.

"Yeah well let's hope that we get off this island soon or I'm going to go crazy."

"Well you got me to keep you sane, for now."

Shannon smiled and Sawyer pulled her back into another passionate kiss.

When the need for air became too much they both pulled apart with huge grins on their faces.

"Well I best go talk to Walt for Michael," said Sawyer.

"Yeah, but hey just be yourself," Shannon smiled, "that's why I love you." Shannon looked shocked by what she had said and looked at Sawyer, he was just smiling at her.

"What? What are you smiling at?" asked Shannon.

"Nothing, you just said you loved me that's all," said Sawyer standing up.

"Well um...you know what lets talk later," said Shannon who was stuck for words, which was unusual for her.

"Sure, I gotta talk to Walt anyways."

"Yeah ok, bye."

Sawyer walked away from Shannon and over to the young boy who was sitting on the sand with his knees to his chest watching his dog run in the shallow part of the sea.

"Hey kid," said Sawyer approaching him.

"Hey," said the young boy not taking his eyes off his dog.

"You mind if I sit here with ya?"

"No go ahead," said Walt gesturing for Sawyer to sit down.

Sawyer took a seat and watched the dog with Walt, Sawyer couldn't believe it, this dog was this boy's best friend, he'd never had a best friend he was always on his own at school until he got in with the wrong crowd and now here he was stuck on an island with people he didn't know and a girl he was completely crazy about. 'Crazy about' that was new, he'd never felt this way about anyone, but this wasn't the time to be thinking about his new feelings for Shannon, he needed to talk to this young boy about his feelings.

"I heard about your mum I'm really sorry," said Sawyer pushing all other thoughts aside.

"Yeah well it's old news now, did Michael tell you?" asked Walt both annoyed and upset.

"Yeah your dad did tell me, why are you so mad at him? He loves you, you know."

"I'm not mad at him, I don't even know him."

'What do you mean?" asked Sawyer confused.

'Well yeah he's my real dad, but I never grew up with him, I grew up with my mum and Ryan," Walt paused and looked at Sawyer who looked confused, "Ryan was my mum's husband, my dad, well I thought he was my dad till my mum died and this all happened."

"I understand it's hard losing your mum and the man you thought was your dad, but you know what kid you got lucky, you've got another dad who loves you enough to die for you," Sawyer looked at Walt who seemed intrigued by his story, "I was left alone, both my parents died and I had nobody to turn to, don't push your dad away he only wants to look after you and be a good dad."

"Thanks Sawyer, and I'm sorry about your parents," said Walt standing up.

"No problem kid, you ever wanna chat I'll be around."

"Ok thanks I'm going to go talk to my dad."

Walt walked away from Sawyer and over to his dad.

'Hey dad," said Walt smiling slightly.

"Hey son," said Michael smiling at Walt as he had called him dad, well it was a start. They continued to talk and got to know one another, they were soon joined by Walt's dog Vincent.

Shannon saw that Sawyer had finished talking to Walt and started to walk over to him. Before Shannon was able to get close enough to Sawyer Boone stepped in front of her.

"What are you doing, get out of my way!" she said annoyed.

"Look Shannon seriously how much do you know about this guy?"

"Enough, look Boone, what are you jealous?"

"No I'm not jealous, I just wanna look out for you," said Boone.

"I know you do Boone and I love you for that but I can look out for myself," said Shannon very determined.

"Ok but please talk to me if you need to.'

"Ok sure, now I'm gonna go talk to Sawyer," said Shannon looking for Sawyer where she last saw him, 'hey where is he?"

"Maybe he went for a walk or something," said Boone.

"Yeah maybe, I'm going to go sit with Claire or the others you know whatever," said Shannon walking back from where she came.

Boone watched Shannon walk back to her towel and sit down he then went in the opposite direction and into the woods.

"Hey what the hell is going on?" asked Sawyer his voice slightly raised as he was dragged into the woods.

"Where is it?" asked a man who Sawyer hadn't spoken to before.

"Where is what?" asked Sawyer confused, "and who the hell are you?"

"My name is Sayid."

"Look Sawyer we just wanna know where the water is," said Jack joining Sayid.

'Water I have no idea where it is maybe you guys misplaced it," said Sawyer looking at the both of them, "would you just let me go."

"Hey you guys I found the water,' said Boone walking into the woods where the three of them were.

"Where was it?" asked Sayid.

"It was in the tent under some leaves," said Boone.

'Ok thanks, Sawyer we're sorry, this was a complete misunderstanding," said Jack apologising to Sawyer.

"Jack why don't you and Sayid go back to the others I'll walk with Sawyer," said Boone looking at them.

"Ok Boone," said Sayid walking away. Jack followed and left Boone and Sawyer on their own.

"Hey so you gonna let me past?" asked Sawyer.

"No," said Boone bluntly as he punched Sawyer in the stomach and tied him to the nearest tree. Sawyer groaned in pain as Boone continued his attack.

"Listen just stay away from my sister!" he yelled and left the woods with Sawyer still tied up.

Sawyer felt really weak as he tried to call for help. Just then there was a loud crunch and trees started to fall down.

"Where's Sawyer?" yelled Shannon panicking.

"He was in there with Jack, Sayid and Boone last time we saw him," said Claire.

"Jack, Sayid, where's Sawyer?"

'He was coming out after us with Boone," said Sayid looking at Shannon.

"But Boone's over there," said Shannon pointing Boone out, "oh my god, SAWYER!" screamed Shannon running towards the woods and creature.


	3. Trouble In Paradise

**A/N: Ok this has taken me a while to update but I've been having writers block, I have just started writing chapter 4 but since I'm starting back at college soon it could be a while before I update. Thanks to everyone who have reviewed this story so far and I hope you continue to do so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lost characters. **

Trouble In Paradise 

Boone spotted Shannon running towards the woods and he ran over to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Get the hell off me! I f he dies I will hate you forever, you know what I already hate you!" shouted Shannon pulling out of her brothers grip.

"Shannon don't do this stay out here," Boone pleaded with her.

Shannon spun round to face him, by the look on her face he could tell she was pissed off. Shannon didn't realise what she was doing until it was too late, she had raised her right hand, clenched her fingers together and punched Boone in the face.

"Jesus Shan!" he shouted as he put his hands up to his now bleeding nose.

"That was for Sawyer, I'm going to look for him, now you can tell me where he is or I'll just go in there with that," she said pointing at the trees.

"He's just behind those trees there," Boone said pointing.

Shannon rushed toward the entrance.

"You can't just let her go in there alone," said Claire looking at Charlie, Jack and Sayid.

"It' her decision,' said Boone, "if there's one thing about Shannon that I know she doesn't stop till she's got what she wants."

"So it's ok to let her go in there alone?" asked Claire slightly annoyed no one was going to help Shannon, she would have helped but being pregnant stopped that, plus being stuck on this island had made her realise she didn't really want to give up her baby. She wanted to raise him, or her to be kind and caring, she wanted to hear the baby's first word, see the baby take its first step. That was another reason why she couldn't help the others…she didn't want to lose her baby.

"Shannon wait," said Jack joining her, "don't go in there alone."

"Whatever," said Shannon walking into the woods.

Jack followed her in and looked around for any signs that the creature was near by.

"Sawyer!" shouted Shannon nearly in tears.

Sawyer could hear Shannon calling him, she shouldn't be in here. Sawyer pulled at the vines, which were holding him to the tree. He managed to get free from the tree and went to find Shannon.

"Shannon," said Sawyer, "you shouldn't be in here."

"Oh my god what the hell happened?" asked Shannon holding Sawyer's shoulders and looking at the cuts on his face.

"No time for that now, lets get out of here," said Sawyer taking Shannon's hand and walking out of the woods. Jack didn't say a word he just walked back out of the woods with them.

Everyone looked relieved to see the three of them alive as they headed out of the woods.

"What happened?" asked Shannon as she helped Sawyer sit down on the sand.

Sawyer looked over at Boone, "nothing I just fell over a log or something like a log you know it's dark in there."

"I don't believe you," said Shannon, 'but lets just get those wounds cleaned up."

Shannon took Sawyer over to the tent and found the first aid kit.

"Boone, what did you do to him?" asked Jack as all the others went and sat around the fire.

"Nothing he didn't deserve," said Boone through gritted teeth.

"Boone, you left him to die, nobody deserves that!" shouted Jack walking away and gang to sit with the others.

"Why was you shouting at him?" asked Claire watching Boone walk in the other direction.

"Don't worry about it Claire it was a misunderstanding, I'm going to check on Sawyer."

Jack headed to the tent, when he got there Shannon was just tending to the last wound on Sawyer's face.

"How are you?" asked Jack. Sawyer and Shannon both looked at him.

"Fine thank you," said Sawyer sarcastically, "ow."

Sawyer clutched his stomach.

"What, let me see," said Shannon taking the bottom of Sawyer's top and pulling it up and over his head. There were purple bruises all over his stomach, Shannon was in shock and Jack couldn't believe this was the handy work of one man, albeit an angry man, but still.

"Sawyer what really happened?" asked Shannon looking at him.

"I told you I fell," said Sawyer wincing in pain and trying to convince Shannon.

"You don't get bruises like that form falling," said Shannon, "Jack?" she asked turning to face him.

"Shannon's right Sawyer," said Jack examining Sawyer's stomach.

"Please tell me the truth," said Shannon looking at him.

"Ok, I was dragged into the woods by Jack and some guy called Sayid asking if I'd seen the water I told them I hadn't and then Boone came and said he'd found it," Sawyer paused and looked at the both of them. Shannon looked annoyed and Jack looked guilty.

Sawyer continued, "Boone then told Jack and Sayid to walk ahead and that's when this happened, he attacked me then tied me to a tree."

"Wait my brother did this to you?"

Sawyer nodded his head, Shannon looked at him she couldn't believe he would do this, she needed to speak to him. Shannon stood up and left the tent.

"Shannon wait, ow!" said Sawyer going to stand up.

"I'm really sorry Sawyer," said Jack.

"Don't matter you didn't know what he was going to do."

Shannon couldn't believe how furious she was, Sawyer was a nice guy he didn't deserve what her brother had done, she just needed to find Boone and talk to him.

"Hey have any of you seen Boone?" asked Shannon looking at everyone around the fire.

"We saw him go that way," said Charlie pointing in the direction in which Boone had walked.

"Thank you."

Shannon left the group to what they were doing and walked to where Charlie had pointed.

"Well she looked pissed," said Charlie slightly laughing.

Everyone knew that Shannon seemed to be pissed off the entire time she had been on the island but then so was everyone but something had changed in her since the day she had followed Sawyer into the woods and they both had been gone till the next afternoon.

"Shannon's always pissed," said Kate annoyed that all everyone could talk about were Sawyer and Shannon. They always seemed to be centre of attention even if what had happened hadn't even been about them.

"Well we're all annoyed Kate, come on none of us want to be on this island. We've all got better things we'd rather be doing," said Claire looking at them all.

Claire had given up on them; they just didn't understand Shannon but then neither did she, as much as she wanted to get to know her and Boone. Claire stood up and walked over to where she had been sleeping for the past three nights, she sat down and opened her diary.

"Hey Claire, are you ok?" asked Charlie sitting down next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks Charlie," said Claire smiling, "you always know when to come and talk to me."

"So you're not ok?" asked Charlie looking confused.

"No not really, but is anyone ok on this island?"

"You want to talk about it?"

"Ok, well I found out something about myself but before I could finish reading the letter the plane crashed and I can't find it now," said Claire starting to cry.

"Hey now, come here," said Charlie taking Claire into a hug, 'I'll tell you what I'll help you look for it."

"No its ok I'm sure it will turn up, but I really don't want anyone else to read it," said Claire still upset.

"Ok well I'll go look round for it now," said Charlie giving Claire a quick hug and heading off to look for Claire's letter.

"I don't deserve a friend like him," said Claire to herself while her hand was resting on her stomach, she felt the baby kick, as she moved her hand she saw the babies foot print on her skin. Claire smiled she was happy whether she knew the truth or not.

"Hey guys I was wondering if anyone had seen a letter, it belongs to Claire and she'd really like it back," said Charlie looking around everyone.

"Nah none of us have seen a letter mate," said Hurley, "but I'll help ya."

Hurley stood up and helped Charlie look for the letter.

"It's not here Charlie," said Hurley standing up straight, "why are you looking anyway?"

"I want to help Claire, it seemed like the letter was important and I know if I had something important I would like it back," said Charlie looking at him.

"Ok well I'll keep an eye out for it but I think you're clutching at something that doesn't exist anymore," said Hurley walking over to the fire.

It had begun to get dark on the island Shannon had no luck in finding Boone and decided she would try again in the morning. She walked into the tent and lay down next to Sawyer, resting her head on his shoulder careful not to hurt him.

Sawyer had felt her lie down and he put a protective arm around her. They both fell asleep content in each other's arms.

Outside everyone had decided to start going to bed. As Sayid stood up he noticed a white piece of paper folded up caught in a little bush, he picked it up and looked around for Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, I think you could be looking for this," Sayid said handing him the piece of paper.

"Thanks, where was it?"

"Just in that bush there," said Sayid pointing at the little bush.

Charlie smiled and headed over to where Claire was now lying down.

"Hey Charlie," she said smiling as she sat up.

"Here, Sayid found it in a bush," said Charlie handing her the piece of paper.

Claire smiled and took the piece of paper from his hand and opened it up, it was her letter.

"Thank you Charlie," said Claire kissing him on the cheek.

"Well I didn't really find it Sayid did," said Charlie looking at the sand.

"But you were the one who probably got them all to help look."

Charlie smiled, Claire looked exhausted.

"Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Yeah I guess, night Charlie," said Claire kissing him on the cheek again and lying back down.

Charlie stood up and walked over to his sort of bed.

Once Claire knew she was alone she opened the folded piece of paper. It was a letter from her mum, they had lost contact when she had met the father of her baby, but she had sent her this letter, Claire could never bring herself to open it but being bored on the plane she had decided to write in her diary and the letter had slipped out. Claire got up and headed over to the fire, everybody else had gone to sleep so she had decided to use the fire for light.

Claire looked at the letter and begun to read…

**To my darling Claire,**

**I'm very sorry I haven't contacted you before now, but you know I never liked that boyfriend of yours. Anyway I'm not writing this to argue about your choice in boyfriend. But my darling I forgot to ask how are you? What are you up to at the moment?**

**Well I guess you want to know why I'm writing this I guess its because I'm too coward to tell you in person, I saw your father the other day he was with your sister, that's right you have a sister, she looked so pretty walking along with him. There was another woman with them I'm guess your father re married and there was a guy with them too but he looked older so I guess maybe he was your half brother. Listen to me ramble on you're probably wondering what your dads name is well its Richard Rutherford and your sisters name is Shannon she's only a couple of months younger than you.**

**You're also probably wondering why you never grew up together, well I wanted to keep you both but when Richard and I decided to get divorced we agreed that you would live with me and Shannon with him.**

**If you want to try and make contact with him please do, just know that I love you.**

**Love Mum x x**

"You have got to be kidding me," said Claire looking over her letter again.

Claire looked over at the tent where she had seen Shannon, her baby sister, go when she came back from her walk.

"I guess fate wanted us to meet," said Claire looking at the burning fire.

Shannon woke up with a start and couldn't place where she was. She looked around and noticed Sawyer sleeping peacefully next to her, she smiled and removed his arm, which was wrapped round her. She stood up and headed out of the tent where she found Claire sitting beside the fire.

"Hey Claire," said Shannon sitting opposite her.

"Hey Shannon," said Claire quickly folding up her letter and placed it in her pocket, "how are you?"

"I've been better," said Shannon smiling, "I found out that my twat of a brother beat Sawyer up."

"Why did he do that?" asked Claire.

"Because he's being overprotective and thinks that Sawyer is bad news."

"Well he does seem to have a bad side," Claire said looking at Shannon, "well from what people have said."

"Not you too," said Shannon, "look I know he has made out he's tough but underneath it all he's kind and caring, but I seem to be the only one who sees it!" said Shannon standing up annoyed and walking back into the tent.

"Well if she's mad at me for just saying that I better not tell her this," said Claire looking at the letter, which she had taken out from her pocket.

The fire was still burning and Claire placed the letter in it, she stood up and headed back to her bed. There was a slight gust of wind and part of the letter blew out of the fire and across the sand.

The sun was shining bright when they all woke up the next morning. Some of them went to collect some wood for a fire that would need to be lit in the evening; others spent time collecting food from the sea or fruit from the trees.

Sawyer stirred in his sleep and Shannon's eyes fluttered open, after her argument with Claire Shannon had laid back down near sawyer but during the night she must have moved closer to him as his arm was draped around her waist protectively.

"Hey gorgeous," he said smiling as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm ok still a little sore but who wouldn't be?" Sawyer chuckled and clutched his stomach in pain.

"Be careful, I'm going to go and talk to Boone I couldn't find him last night, when I come back I'll bring you some water," said Shannon standing up.

"That's ok I'll go and get some water now," Sawyer said pulling himself up and wincing in pain.

Shannon held out her hand and Sawyer took it, they both walked out of the tent holding hands and smiled at each other. Were they in love? Or just in lust?

Shannon let go of Sawyer's hand and headed off to find Boone.

"Hey Sawyer," said Walt coming to stand next to him.

"Hey kid," Sawyer said smiling, "what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"Well thanks and I'm fine things like this always look worse than what they are."

Shannon was walking along the beach with her sandals in her hand and the seawater running over her feet, she was looking for Boone he hadn't returned to the camp the night before.

Back at camp Sawyer had decided to go back into the tent after he had collected his water.

"Hey freckles, what you doing in here, you don't look injured," said Sawyer with a smug smile on his face.

"I'm not I just wanted to chat."

"Well if you don't mind I'm resting, need to build up my strength."

"What, for the leggy blonde?" asked Kate

"No not for **Shannon** so I can get back to my old self," said Sawyer emphasising Shannon's name.

"You know she has you on a tight leash," said Kate matter-of-factly.

Sawyer just glared at her as she raised her hands in defeat.

Shannon felt like she had been walking for hours, she probably had. She smiled, why was it every time she thought of Sawyer her stomach did little flips? There was a slight gust of wind and Shannon pushed her hair out of her face. A white piece of paper glided across the sand in the wind and landed at her feet. Shannon leant down and picked it up she carried on walking, looking for Boone and thinking about Sawyer. There it was again the little flip in her stomach.

Shannon was having no luck finding Boone, but that was his style, if he didn't want to be found he wouldn't be. She decided to sit down on the sand for a while. Shannon didn't even notice that she still had the piece of paper in her hand until she nearly let it go in the wind, Shannon's hair was blowing in her face she kept using her free hand to brush it away but even though the wind was gentle it was beginning to annoy her. She held up the piece of paper and opened it up.

"My name," Shannon muttered to herself. She looked more closely at the paper and read what it said, "your dads name is well its Richard Rutherford and your sisters name is Shannon she's only a couple of months younger than you." Shannon said out loud, "I have a brother or sister!"

Shannon looked out at the sea she couldn't believe what she had read, she knew her dad slept around but he never told her she had another brother or sister, she just got stuck with Boone. Sure she loved him in her own way but she'd had a brother or sister all this time and never known about it, she wondered if maybe Boone knew. Another thought occurred to her, who was her brother or sister? She had found the paper on the island the wind had blown it to her feet but surely no one on the island was related to her, but then how could she be sure there were no other names on the letter except for hers and her dads. She decided to stay sitting on the sand, she needed to think and be alone for a while.

Back at camp Sawyer had been taking a nap; he was still in pain from the attack and figured he needed some rest. When he awoke he was greeted by the face of Kate.

"Twice in one day freckles, to what do I owe this pleasure," he said sarcastically sitting up.

"I just thought it would be nice to have a chat."

"Well last time we chatted you slagged Shannon off and besides she's been gone for a while I'm gonna go look for her," said Sawyer standing up.

"I'm sure she's fine maybe you should just stay here," said Kate pulling him back down to sit next to her.

"Be careful with the goods freckles," Sawyer said landing with a thud back on the made bed.

"Sorry its just I think we should talk some more," said Kate sliding closer to Sawyer.

"What have we got to talk about? We really don't know each other," said Sawyer.

"That's what I mean, we should get to know each other better, like where are you from?" asked Kate smiling.

"Tennessee, where are you from?"

Shannon had continued to look for Boone after her discovery that she had a brother or sister who just so happened to be on the island with her.

"This is ridiculous, I have no idea where he is and this note is seriously pissing me off," Shannon said turning round and heading back to camp.

Shannon had continued walking and the wind was still blowing and she continued to push her hair out of her face.

After what seemed like forever walking back to the camp she finally made it, she headed over and sat by the fire, she wasn't ready to see Sawyer yet…was she?

"Hey Shannon," said Claire sitting near her.

Shannon looked over at her and then back to the fire. Charlie and the others came and sat round the fire.

"Has anyone seen Kate?" asked Jack.

"Last time I saw her she was by the sea washing her clothes," said Sayid.

Everyone else seemed to shake their heads, it was true, Shannon who didn't really like her had been away from camp for most of the day so she hadn't seen her. Claire had been with Charlie for most of the day he was helping her with her pregnancy cravings, and everyone else was busy doing their own thing.

"What about Sawyer? Has anyone seen him?" asked Hurley.

Shannon's head shot up at the sound of Sawyers name and her stomach did a little flip.

"Sawyer was in the tent last time I saw him before I went to look for Boone," said Shannon to the group.

"Did you have any luck finding Boone?" asked Jack, he was feeling guilty, he was the one who yelled at him right before he left and he hadn't been seen since.

"No, but I found something else instead," said Shannon handing Jack the little piece of paper.

Jack looked at it and frowned, "what does this mean?"

"It means I have a brother or sister on this island apart form Boone," said Shannon standing up annoyed and walking away from the group.

Claire's head had shot up when Shannon had said about her brother or sister. How did she know the letter was in the fire, this was not looking good thankfully that part didn't mention Claire's name at all.

After Shannon's outburst everyone had continued to talk in their own little groups.

Shannon headed towards the tent where Sawyer had slept sine Boone's attack.

"Whatever I don't care what you say," said Kate laughing.

Shannon stood in the entrance to the tent and watched the interaction between the two of them. Sawyer had his back to her and didn't see her standing there, Kate on the other hand did and leant in to kiss Sawyer. He had no idea what was going on till it was too late, he heard someone gasp behind him and as he turned he saw Shannon's retreating form.

"Shannon!" called Sawyer standing up and starting to go after her.

Kate held him back, "forget her."

Sawyer looked at her and pulled his arm from her grip.

"Hey Shannon what's wrong?" called Claire watching her baby sister run into the woods.

Sawyer came out of the tent and looked around for Shannon, Kate followed him with a look of satisfaction on her face she had successfully pissed Shannon off.

Shannon had no idea where she was running to she just needed to get away from him, maybe everyone was right about him she just never thought he would hurt her.

What was she doing mad at the guy 'cause he kissed Kate, god how she hated her. But her and Sawyer weren't even a couple why should she care if they kissed, because she had feelings for him, she had feelings for the guy everyone hated.

"Have you guys seen Shannon? Like where she went?" asked Sawyer looking at them.

"She ran that way crying," said Sayid pointing to where she ran.

"What did you do to her?" asked Claire going into big sister mode.

"She walked in while Kate was kissing me," said Sawyer looking at Kate.

"You kissed Sawyer!" yelled Claire standing up.

"Well I didn't see her standing there and they're not a couple so why should I care," said Kate smugly.

"Shannon and Sawyer may not be a couple but it doesn't give you the right to go and kiss him," said Claire extremely pissed off.

"Whatever," said Kate walking towards the sea.

"Look I gotta go find her," said Sawyer walking towards the woods as fast as he could in his condition.

Just then there was an ear-piercing scream coming from inside the woods. Everyone looked over at the trees.

"SHANNON!" yelled Sawyer and Claire at the same time.

They all walked towards the scream and Sawyer started to run with Claire going as quick as she could behind him. At that moment in time he didn't really think of the pain that was surging through his body, he just needed to get to Shannon.


	4. Boone We Hardly Knew You

**A/N**: **This chapter I managed to post this chapter before I thought I would I hope you enjoy it, please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost**

Boone We Hardly Knew You

Shannon stood there frozen to the spot screaming, she couldn't seem to stop she feared if she did no one would come looking for them.

Boone had spent the last couple of days hiding in the woods he had only come out because he had heard someone crying, when he got outside he found his sister just sitting in tears.

"Shan what happened?" he asked concerned for her.

"You were right about him Boone, everyone was," she said letting the tears fall.

"You mean Sawyer?"

"Yes," she said still in tears.

"I did try to tell you, but Shan you never listen to me," said Boone putting his right arm around her shoulder.

That's when it happened; out of nowhere Boone had been pulled into the air and tossed around like a rag doll. Shannon let out her ear-piercing scream as she watched her brother be killed by this thing in front of her. Once the creature was satisfied that Boone was dead it quickly turned its head to where Shannon was screaming. Shannon looked up and immediately stopped screaming, the creature seemed to take in what it was looking at before retreating back into the heart of the wood.

Shannon watched as she saw the last of the creature disappear she looked down and saw Boone lying lifeless and bloody on the floor.

Sawyer had continued running through his pain Shannon needed him, he was following her screaming, but she wasn't screaming anymore, Sawyer stopped and spun round in a circle as he held his stomach in pain.

"Shannon!" he called.

As he spun for a second time he spotted her she had her back to him and looked as if she was frozen on the spot. As he walked closer towards her he saw Boone lying motionless on the floor covered in blood, cuts and bruises.

Shannon just stood staring at her brother she didn't cry or show emotion she just stood in shock.

"Shannon," said Sawyer gently as he approached her.

Shannon didn't move at the sound of her name being called she just stayed in the same spot. Sawyer walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, she felt his hands land lightly on her shoulders and she jerked away from him.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled spinning round to face him.

Sawyer searched her eyes with his own but there was only anger and sadness that filled them.

"How could you!" yelled Shannon slapping Sawyer on the arm.

Shannon went to slap him again but Sawyer caught her hand in his.

"Talk to me Shannon," said Sawyer now holding both her hands in his.

"Everyone was right about you!"

"Everyone was right about me? Well what the hell they been saying?" said Sawyer now annoyed.

"Everyone was quick to judge you said you were bad news, and I defended you to the point where it got my brother killed!" yelled Shannon pulling out of Sawyers grip and turning to look at her brother and then back to Sawyer.

"Listen 'Sticks', I never asked for you to defend me you did that on your own terms so don't go blaming me!" Sawyers voice was raised now and they were both starting to get annoyed.

Still Shannon never cried the only emotion she showed was anger towards Sawyer. As Sawyer looked deep into her eyes he saw sorrow and pain that she wouldn't release.

"Oh now you're back to your stupid nicknames, I defended you because as stupid as I was I started to fall for you!" she yelled.

Sawyer stared at her he was about to say something back to her until they were interrupted.

"Shannon, my god there you are, we were all worried about you," said Claire as her and all the others approached them. Shannon turned round and went back to staring at Boone.

"Oh my god, Jack!" called Claire seeing Boone, she held one hand over her stomach and one over her mouth, she stood behind a tree and threw up.

Jack and the others all came running through the trees; Jack ran over to Boone and tried CPR.

"Stop," said Shannon looking at him, "stop he's dead leave him." Shannon turned and walked away and headed in the direction, which the others had come from.

"What happened?" asked Jack looking at Sawyer.

"I have no idea when I found her she was just staring at him," said Sawyer looking anywhere but at Boone's body.

"Come on we can't do anything for him, he's dead, what we need to do is dig a hole and bury him," said Jack, "lets take him to the medical tent and we'll move the medical tent somewhere else for now."

Everyone agreed by nodding their heads and Hurley walked over and picked up Boone's body they all followed Hurley back to the beach. Claire stayed till last, as she still hadn't recovered from seeing Boone dead.

"You ok Claire?" asked Charlie waiting with her.

"Yeah just seeing Boone like that it made me feel ill," she said walking after the others with Charlie by her side.

"I tried to tell you to hang back until we had all the details," said Charlie looking at her.

"I know but I've been known not to listen to people," Claire replied smiling.

When they all arrived at the beach they saw Shannon sitting by the waters edge with her knees to her chest.

"Maybe one of us should talk to her," said Hurley who had just walked out from the tent.

"I think she just needs time," said Claire looking at them.

Kate hadn't gone with the others when all the commotion had kicked off instead she had gone for a walk.

Shannon had been staring out at the horizon since she had left the others in the woods. Shannon felt like the others were watching her but she didn't really care, in the past few hours she had found out she had either a brother or sister, lost a guy she had actually started to fall for and her brother had just been killed, so she was feeling just peachy.

"Hey Shannon," said Jack sitting next to her.

Shannon slowly turned to look at him with a frown on her face, she slowly turned her head back to face the sea and stood up, she walked away leaving Jack sitting alone on the sand.

Kate was just coming back from her walk and Shannon saw her, she headed over to her with a big cheery grin on her face.

"Hey Shannon, are you ok?" asked Kate who really couldn't care.

"You bitch," said Shannon smacking Kate straight in the face, "how dare you ask me if I'm ok, you kissed Sawyer!"

"You guys aren't even a couple!" yelled Kate standing back up.

"That doesn't mean anything you still shouldn't have kissed him!" yelled Shannon.

By this time everyone had walked over to them, where Kate was recovering and Shannon was staring at her.

"You know what was going through my mind when I saw you guys kissing?" asked Shannon who hadn't realised everyone was standing behind her.

"No Shannon what was going through your mind?" asked Kate crossing her arms across her chest.

"How could I be so stupid as to fall for a guy who is arrogant and self centred, and then I realised he is just the same as every other guy I've ever met and you know what I realised I didn't care that he was like all the other guys because I saw through the toughness and saw the good inside and you know what, you spoilt it for me!"

Shannon hit Kate in the face again, "ok listen to me and listen good, stay out of my face and don't talk to me ever." Shannon looked at Kate one last time before walking away.

Jack walked over to Kate and helped her up.

"Wow that is one angry bitch," said Kate looking at them.

"Well you kind of deserved it," said Claire, everyone turned to face her, "well she did."

Claire took one last glance at everyone before walking after Shannon.

"She didn't know we all were here, I need to talk to her," said Sawyer, but before he had a chance to go after her Jack placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Leave her on her own for a while," said Jack.

"OK," said Sawyer walking over and sitting on a couple of plane seats.

Claire had followed Shannon across the beach, when she caught up with her she found Shannon sitting on the sand with her knees to her chest.

"Hey Shan, can I sit here with you?"

"Sure, have a seat," said Shannon looking up at her.

Claire sat down next to her and took in the view, "nice shot, you know hitting Kate."

"She deserved it," said Shannon smiling.

"Yeah totally, did you know that we all heard what you said about falling for Sawyer?" asked Claire looking at Shannon.

Shannon turned to face her, "you all heard? Even Sawyer?"

"Yeah sweetie everyone," said Claire placing her arm round Shannon's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter anymore," said Shannon with a waver in her voice.

"Shannon it's ok to cry," said Claire upset for her sister.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do without him," said Shannon starting to cry, she rested her head on Claire's shoulder.

"Shan I know it's tough but you'll get through it, just let it all out," said Claire.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" asked Shannon lifting her head to look at Claire, "I don't deserve it."

"Listen everyone does things that they aren't proud of you just have to move on."

"I guess, thanks for this, I don't think I'm ready to talk to anyone else."

"Anytime you want to talk Shan I'll be here for you," said Claire smiling, Shannon smiled back at her with teary eyes, "maybe you should talk to Sawyer about what happened between the two of them, I see the way you two look at each other, is it really worth throwing something that could be potentially great away over a stupid bitch like Kate."

"I guess you're right, god my life is so screwed up right now," said Shannon, "I just found out that I may have a brother or sister on this island and I'm just so confused."

Claire shifted uncomfortably on the sand, "really wow that's amazing."

"Yeah I guess."

"What you wouldn't be pleased to know who your sister is?" asked Claire.

"Sister…I never said sister," said Shannon quickly looking at her.

Claire put her left hand on her forehead, "Shannon I know you have a sister because the letter was mine."

Shannon looked at Claire shocked and she decided to continue, "after the night when you yelled at me for saying Sawyer was bad news I put it in the fire, I wanted to tell you but I was worried you'd be upset."

"I can't believe this, you're my sister," said Shannon looking at her.

"Yeah I didn't know till I read the letter two nights ago, I understand if you need time but I'd really love to get to know you and dad better."

Shannon smiled, "I would love to get to know you better too."

"That's great Shan."

"I'm a little tired right now so I'm gonna head back and sleep but we'll definitely talk later or tomorrow," Shannon said smiling.

"Ok, lets walk back."

Shannon and Claire walked back to the camp in comfortable silence, Shannon headed off to bed whilst Claire wrote in her diary.

Once Shannon had laid her head on her clothes she used as a pillow she drifted into a not so peaceful sleep. Sure things were looking up for her, she had found her sister but still the images of Boone's death replayed in her mind, as did the kiss Sawyer and Kate had shared. She desperately wanted to talk to Sawyer, hold him and listen to him while he told her everything was ok, she wanted to fall asleep in his arms as she had done the night before. She felt safe when he was near her and she thought about getting up and going to lay next to him but she changed her mind she needed to speak to him first and that could wait till tomorrow after she had spoke to her sister.

Claire had sat and wrote in her diary keeping an eye on Shannon who was tossing and turning and looked like she couldn't get comfy. Claire looked down at the diary in her hands and read what she had written…

**Dear Diary,**

** The day had started out good but had continued to get worse as time went on. Shannon was still looking for Boone but when she got back she had a strange look on her face. Jack was talking to her while all of us others sat and listened that's when she said it, when she had everyone's attention, "it means I have a brother or sister on this island apart from Boone." I felt sick, I mean how could she know I burnt the letter at least I thought I had. This is where it starts to go bad, Shannon had come running out of the medical tent crying and had run into the woods Sawyer and Kate had followed. I thought it was odd that they were together we later found out that they had kissed in front of Shannon! While we all had been talking Shannon had screamed Sawyer and I had both panicked, I had gone into big sister mode and not even realised. We all followed the scream, Sawyer raced ahead as I had been held back by Charlie, I know he cares but I needed to get to her. After the screams had stopped Charlie let me go and I raced in to find her, I think Sawyer and Shannon had been arguing and I had interrupted them but I didn't care I saw Boone lying a few feet away from Shannon was staring at him I couldn't take it I was sick behind a tree.**

**The others arrived and Shannon walked away leaving us to deal with Boone's body, we all decided to take him back to camp and let Shannon decide what should be done next, I guess it's up to both of us now after all I was his sister also. Kate had not come with us into the woods and when Shannon saw her she had hit her in the face, I wouldn't blame Shannon if she killed Kate, we all overheard Shannon say how she had begun to fall for Sawyer, the local bad boy, and I had glanced over to see his expression and he seemed to be feeling the same way. After Shannon had hit Kate a second time she left, Sawyer wanted to go after her but I did instead and that's when she found out I was her sister and now here I am sitting back at camp watching her sleep albeit not very well but at least she's trying. Tomorrow we are going to talk maybe I can find out more about my brother.**

**It's getting late and everyone is heading to bed now, I'm going to try and sleep.**

**Claire x x**

After reading it over in her head Claire had closed her diary and gone to lay in her bed, after a few minutes sleep claimed her. All was quiet in camp, everyone was asleep and the fire was burning. Tomorrow would be another day.

Nearly everyone was awake the next morning doing the jobs that need to be done, Shannon however was still lying in bed pretending to sleep she could hear everyone around her and just wanted to scream. Sawyer hadn't been much help either he was moping round camp, he need to set things straight with Shannon but she was still sleeping and her brother had just been killed, she needed time alone and he would give her that time, besides it didn't look like they would be rescued anytime soon so they would have plenty of time. Sawyer decided that a swim in the sea would do him good, he walked to a secluded part of the beach and took his shirt and trousers off leaving him only in his boxers, he strode into the sea and dived under.

Back at camp Shannon was on her last nerve everyone at one time or another had been talking about Boone's death, she scrunched up her face trying to block them out as well as the headache that seemed to be forming since she had been lying awake trying desperately to go back to sleep. After she had had enough of just lying there she stood up and walked away from them all. Going for a walk had seemed like a good idea at the time that was until she spotted a shirt and a pair of trousers lying on the sand, she knew who they belonged to and she didn't know if she was ready to speak to him just yet. It was too late while Shannon had been day dreaming Sawyer had walked out of the sea dripping wet and stood next to her.

"What do you want Sawyer?" asked Shannon coldly.

"Was just gonna ask how you were feeling," said Sawyer looking at her, "now I wish I hadn't bothered," he continued walking away and back into the sea.

Shannon realised it was now or never to talk to him so she undone her halter neck dress and slipped it off lying it next to Sawyer's clothes. She waded cautiously into the water and looked around for Sawyer.

"I'm sorry," Shannon blurted out.

"Sorry? For what?" asked Sawyer swimming over to her.

"For being a bitch, I should have let you explain before I jumped to conclusions," she said, she had no idea why she was saying all this she just felt that a weight had been lifted after she had.

"Well this is a moment I want to remember," said Sawyer looking closely at her, "princess Shannon apologising."

Shannon frowned at him and got the message that he was only going to hear it once.

"Thanks for the apology, but I can't accept it."

Shannon looked at Sawyer heartbroken that he wouldn't accept her apology.

"I won't accept because I should be the one apologising, Shan I didn't know Kate was going o kiss me but she clearly knew you were there, and when I saw the look on your face in the woods I knew that I had hurt you and I swore to myself I wouldn't do that."

"When I came to the tent I was coming to tell you that I had found part of a letter saying I had a brother or sister apart form Boone. When I saw you two together, yeah it broke my heart but I know that I should have let you explain things," said Shannon looking at Sawyer.

Sawyer swam closer to Shannon and held her close, Shannon giggled as she flicked her hand, which sent water into Sawyer's face. He immediately let her go and began an attack of his own, soon they were both splashing each other and Sawyer occasionally picked Shannon up and threw her.

After an hour or so having a water fight they both headed back over to their clothes.

"Didn't you bring a towel?" asked Sawyer looking at Shannon smiling.

"No because I didn't expect to be going for a swim," she replied pouting a little.

"Well then I don't know what you're going to do," Sawyer said teasingly.

"I could just share yours, I'm sure you wouldn't mind."

Shannon was smiling somewhere her mind told her that it was wrong to be happy so shortly after Boone's death, but when she was with Sawyer she didn't feel sad or angry, she felt safe and protected.

"Come here then," he laughed pulling her close so their bodies were flush against each other.

Shannon looked up at Sawyer, she could see love in his eyes and it made her legs feel like jelly. He leant down and lightly kissed her, he looked into her eyes to make sure she was ok with what had just happened, Shannon responded by pulling Sawyer's head down to meet her awaiting lips.

Claire was back at camp thinking of what she wanted to know about her sister when she heard the faint sound of guitar strings. She looked around and couldn't see anyone so she decided to go and look around.

Charlie was sitting on a log just slightly in the woods playing his guitar, it was his most loved possession when he had his guitar in his hand he felt complete. He noticed Claire approach him so he stopped playing and looked up at her.

"No Charlie don't stop it was beautiful," said Claire taking a seat opposite him.

Charlie smiled and continued to play while Claire sat with her eyes closed swaying to the music with one hand on her baby bump and the other resting on top.

Shannon and Sawyer woke up with fortunately a rather large towel over them. Their clothes had dried so they stood up and got dressed, they sat back down on the sand and Shannon rested her head on Sawyer's shoulder while his right arm was wrapped round her shoulder protectively.

"You mentioned earlier that you found part of a letter saying you had another brother or sister," said Sawyer looking down at her.

Shannon looked up at him, "yeah I have a sister."

"How do you know you have a sister?"

"Well after yesterday's events with Kate I spent some time sitting and thinking and then Claire came to talk to me, while we were talking she said about me having a sister and not even I knew that so when I asked her she said she was my sister."

"Wow that's huge, how do you feel about it?" asked Sawyer.

"I don't know, it doesn't feel real I've just lost my brother and found my sister, Claire wants to chat about my dad and find out about…" Shannon paused and sat with a look of annoyance on her face, "damn it! I was supposed to catch up with her today before I spoke to you," said Shannon standing up.

They both headed back to the camp and Claire was nowhere to be found.

"Shannon listen we need to do something with Boone's body," said Jack standing in front of her blocking her view.

"Have you seen Claire?" she asked not paying attention.

"No I haven't Shannon are you listening to me?"

"Look ok I was hoping we could do a little funeral maybe I don't know have a think while I find Claire," said Shannon walking away.

Jack looked at Sawyer who just shrugged his shoulders.

Claire and Charlie were just heading out of the woods, Claire had been listening to Charlie play his guitar, he really was talented.

"Claire I'm so sorry I completely forgot," said Shannon running over to Claire.

"That's fine don't worry," said Claire smiling.

"Hey Shannon we're going to do Boone's funeral now while we still have the light," called Jack.

Shannon smiled and nodded her head. She took hold of Claire's hand and headed over to a stack of firewood, Boone's body was placed on top and Shannon stood and said a few words.

"None of you knew Boone that well especially our sister Claire who should have had the chance to get to know him but I would like you all to know that he was a great guy and a fantastic brother he would do anything for me and for that I thank and love him."

A few tears were slipping down Shannon's face as she reached for a piece of wood that had been set alight from the campfire. Claire joined her sister and did the same they each placed the wood on the stack and stood back watching as Boone's body was cremated.

Shannon had tears falling freely from her eyes, as did Claire. Charlie picked up his guitar and started playing a slow tune. Everyone stood up and stood with the girls.

"Boone we hardly knew you," they all said in unison as the last remaining parts of his body turned to ash.

No one knew quite how long they were standing there staring at the pile of ash that now lay on top of the stack. A gust of wind blew from behind them scattering the ashes into the sea.

Shannon smiled slightly she knew Boone was at peace and would always watch over her, now she needed to concentrate on her life with Sawyer and her sister Claire not to mention her little niece or nephew who would be born soon.

Charlie had finished playing his guitar and had headed off with the others leaving Claire, Sawyer and Shannon alone.

"Baby come and find me later ok," said Sawyer smiling at her.

"Will do," she said smiling back.

Sawyer headed off to his tent for a little rest.

"You two seem happier," said Claire with a knowing smile.

"We are thank you," Shannon couldn't keep the smile off her face, "I know I ditched you earlier but I would really love to get to know you," said Shannon looking at Claire.

"Well…" said Claire sitting down with Shannon next to her.


	5. Sisterly Bonding And Former Lives

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Lost or any characters apart from Danny and Lilyella Taylor.**

**A/N****: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been on holiday but I'm back and here's chapter 5. I'm currently writing chapter 6 so I hope I'll be able to post it soon.**

Sisterly Bonding And Former Lives

"Well…" began Claire, "I grew up in Australia with mum it was great when I was younger but when I was a teenager I got into some bad stuff I really rebelled against mum but what teenager doesn't rebel," said Claire looking at Shannon who was nodding in agreement.

"So what else did you get up to?" asked Shannon interested to know more.

"So after I rebelled against her I started seeing a few guys and everything, well one night I was invited to a party but mum said I couldn't go, anyway I snuck out and went to the party and was drinking you know having a good time, after a while this guy who had been flirting with me took my hand and lead me upstairs and I couldn't remember anything the next morning then I ran form the house all the way home."

"Oh my god Claire I can't believe it, what did mum say when you got home?"

"I can tell you that she wasn't happy but after I told her what happened she understood a little, but after that night I decided that I wasn't going to be the rebel child anymore so I changed and then I met Thomas in college and he was lovely we spent all our time together and I eventually moved in with him, mum always hated him, she said that she didn't trust him and he would hurt me and he did."

"So what did Thomas do that was so bad and that hurt you?" asked Shannon sitting with her knees to her chest listening to her big sisters story.

"Well Thomas got me pregnant," said Claire placing her hand on her stomach, "he said he wanted this baby with me, we carried on normally for the next few months and then he told me he didn't want the baby and walked out on us, I was going to give the baby up for adoption but I couldn't go through with it and well here we are now on the island," said Claire concluding the story of her life.

"You seem like you had a great life," said Shannon looking at Claire.

"Yeah apart from the bad things and then when I got pregnant I was so happy that we were going to be a family and then he ditched me, but I've got you now and I cant wait to get off this island and start living my life maybe get back in contact with mum," said Claire smiling and hugging Shannon they both giggled.

"So come on baby sis what did you get up to?" asked Claire nudging Shannon.

"Have you got a year?" asked Shannon smiling.

"I've got as much time as you need."

"Well, when I was I think about six maybe older my dad married Boone's mum Elizabeth, I always hated her, and she hated me," Shannon paused trying to think of what to tell Claire next, "Boone was always annoying me and always wanted to play with my friends I was always so horrible to him, made him feel welcome and then pushed him away, I did that with most of my friends well the ones I hated and couldn't trust."

Claire looked at Shannon hardly surprised with what her sister was telling her.

"So when I became a teenager I was skipping classes, drinking and basically being a teenager well daddy didn't like it so he used to buy me things to stay in classes, so the more he bought me the more I behaved like a child," said Shannon looking ashamed of herself.

The girls sat in silence until they heard their names being called.

"Claire, Shannon!" called Jack from over by the campfire.

They both looked over at him and smiled, Shannon stood up and helped Claire up they both walked over to the others who were sitting eating lunch.

"Hey babe," said Sawyer smiling at Shannon.

"Hey," she said sitting sideways on his lap wrapping her arms round his neck.

Claire went and sat next to Charlie to complete the circle in which they always sat.

Kate glared at Sawyer and Shannon's closeness, what did she have to do to break them up?

Shannon glanced over and saw Kate glaring at her, "do you want to say something?" she asked coldly.

"No not at all it's just I'm trying to eat and you're putting me off."

"Well then stop staring at us," said Shannon turning her attention back to Sawyer.

Everyone sat in silence and continued to eat their tea, Shannon and Claire had not had a chance to talk properly but they knew enough for now. After tea they stayed sitting round the fire keeping warm.

"So are you two a couple now?" asked Hurley looking at Sawyer and Shannon.

Shannon looked at Sawyer smiling Sawyer smiled back and looked at the group, "yeah we're a couple."

"Well good luck guys," said Claire smiling at the both of them.

Shannon mouthed 'thank you' to her sister and everyone continued talking.

"So you and Claire have a good girlie chat?" whispered Sawyer into Shannon's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Shannon giggled, "yeah we did have a girlie chat."

"Think you've got enough time to spend with me?" he whispered again.

"Yeah but not right now, maybe you'll get a chance later," she smiled enjoying the flirty banter between the two of them.

Kate had had enough she threw what she was eating to the floor and walked away from the group.

Everyone watched as she stomped across the sand, they all looked at each other then continued to eat their food.

After they had all finished they helped each other tidy up, well as best they could.

Shannon decided that she was going to use the time before the sunset to sunbathe; she found her bag and took out her pink towel she laid it on the floor and took off her sundress to reveal her matching bikini. She lay down on her towel and closed her eyes and let the silence and peace rush over her.

"You know you're going to burn," said Sawyer standing over her and blocking out the sunlight.

"Hey!" she protested, "you're in my light." She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Well I didn't know it had your name on it."

She smirked at him, "well it doesn't matter the sun is going to set soon so I'm finished for the day."

Sawyer smiled at her and then started to walk away back to the camp.

"Hey! You're not going to help me up?" she asked smiling.

"Come on then princess," he said offering her his hand, she took it gently and he lifted her right off her feet.

They walked towards the camp silently neither knowing what to say the other.

"Hey Shan!" called Claire breaking the couple's silence, "come over here for a sec."

Shannon looked at Sawyer, like she was looking for approval event though she knew she didn't need it.

"You go talk to Claire, I'm just gonna go to bed, I'm really tired," said Sawyer looking at her.

"You're tired," Shannon stated disbelievingly, "what have you actually done today?"

"Well…I um…I…"

"Exactly, so how could you be tired," she smiled.

"Well I was watching you and Claire talking and then we had lunch and then I watched you sunbathe," said Sawyer suddenly finding his feet fascinating.

"You've been watching me? Why were you doing that?" Shannon asked smiling at Sawyer's nervousness.

"Well you know I like to know you're safe," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well thank you, but I think Claire really wants to talk so I'll come find you before I go to bed."

"Ok, I'll see you later," said Sawyer kissing her forehead and heading towards the campfire.

Shannon headed over to Claire who had a look of shock on her face.

"Hey what's up?" asked Shannon who clearly felt left out of the loop.

"We found this," said Claire handing Shannon a piece of folded card.

She opened it up and found herself in a photo wearing a wedding dress. The dress fell straight to the floor, and was white that almost looked pink in the sunlight. Her hair was up in a clip with ringlets hanging loosely on her face, her veil was also hanging on the clip in her hair. She had a smile on her face that said she was the happiest woman in the world and her smile lit up the photo. Shannon just stared at the photo in her hand trying to find her words.

"Where…where did you get this?" she asked tears glistening in her eyes.

"We found a pile of some things, they were Boone's we didn't realise until we found a few other things and this picture," said Claire watching Shannon's facial expressions.

"I can't believe he had this picture," said Shannon taking another look at the picture in her hand.

"Can you explain please?" asked Claire, Charlie was standing next to her also waiting to hear what Shannon had to say next.

"Well when Boone and I were growing up we never got along, like I said before but no matter how mean I was to him, he was always there liking me for who I was," Shannon paused as she looked at the photo again, "he always said that he kept a picture of me close by but I never believed him I always thought that he said that to make me feel better."

Claire and Charlie looked at each other and then back to Shannon.

"How comes you're wearing a wedding dress in the picture?" asked Charlie who was hit in the stomach by Claire's elbow.

"I don't wanna talk about it," said Shannon folding the picture back up and looking at them, "I'm sorry." With that she turned and left them both wondering.

It was dark by the time Claire and Charlie finished going through Boone's things and had headed back to camp, Sawyer had felt tired all evening but had waited until Shannon had come to say goodnight however this didn't happen and Sawyer was beginning to worry.

"Hey Sawyer, what's wrong?" asked Claire as she and Charlie headed through the camp.

"I'm worried about Shannon she never came back after talking to you."

"Really well she headed this way," said Charlie looking at Claire who mirrored Sawyer's look of worry, "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Yeah I hope," said Claire looking down at her feet.

Shannon was sat on the sand looking at the photo, she couldn't believe he had a picture of her especially one of her in her wedding dress. She looked down at her left hand where her rings used to sit and tears slipped down over her face as the memory washed over her.

Shannon stood in the church doorway in her white wedding dress she couldn't believe it she was getting married. Her dad tapped her on the shoulder and took hold of her arm smiling as the music started she looked up at him and smiled, her bridesmaids, her best friends looked stunning in their burgundy dresses and tiara's they each had a bouquet of white roses while Shannon had burgundy roses. Her bridesmaids walked down the aisle and Shannon looked up at her dad.

"_You ready princess?" he asked she nodded her head while smiling, "you look beautiful my darling."_

_Shannon and her dad walked down the aisle to where her fiancée and the love of her life waited. Shannon couldn't remember much of what happened next the smile on her face said everything she was feeling at that moment._

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."_

_Shannon kissed her husband and together they walked hand in hand back down the aisle into their new life together. Shannon couldn't remember much of the reception either, only that she danced with her husband, her dad and even her brother. She also remembered that she had drunk a lot but that didn't matter it was her day well her and Danny's day. At last she was finally Mrs Taylor, wow how it had felt weird to say that, Mrs Taylor._

_She couldn't believe how happy she was after everything in her life, her mother leaving, her father re-marrying and having an annoying brother she had met Danny and fallen completely in love with him._

_Everyone thought she would get bored with him eventually and dump him but that day never came no she loved him and when he proposed she felt like she was on top of the world._

Shannon snapped out of her memory when she realised the tide had come in and she was sitting in the sea where the water was freezing cold, she stood up and shivered, the water had made her slightly cold so she headed back to the camp and when she arrived she found Sawyer asleep next to the fire, he had obviously waited for her and fallen asleep. She looked at him and smiled, she walked over and kissed him on his forehead before lying down next to him and the fire to keep warm. She still had the picture in her hand and as sleep claimed her she dreamt of her former life with her husband Danny.

When she woke the next morning she couldn't place where she was, Sawyer wasn't lying next to her and she wasn't near the fire. She sat up and looked around she was back in her make shift house all cosy. She stood up and got dressed, well changed and headed out to find the others.

When Sawyer had woke up in the middle of the night he had found Shannon sleeping peacefully next to him, he had lifted her gently and carried her to her little hut and tucked her in. he could finally sleep in peace knowing she was safe. As he arrived back at the campfire to collect his things he noticed a small white piece of card. His curiosity got the better of him and he picked it up and opened it up, there he was looking at Shannon wearing a wedding dress and the biggest smile he had ever seen.

Shannon walked across the sand, where was everyone? Then she noticed them all seated round the fire.

"Good morning or should we say afternoon," said Hurley smiling at her.

"You should have woke me up," she replied sitting down in the available space.

"You looked so peaceful," said Claire smiling.

"Claire, Charlie, the picture that you found yesterday I had it last night but when I woke up this morning it was gone, have you seen it?"

"I found it Shan," said Sawyer handing it to her.

"Thank you," she said taking it from him, "I'm going for a walk to stretch out my muscles I'll be back later."

Shannon stood up with the picture in her hand and walked along the beach, thinking.

Mrs Taylor keep going, you're doing really well," encouraged her doctor.

"_I…can't it…hurts too much!" Shannon screamed, "where the hell is my husband!"_

"_I'm sure he will be here very soon, but I need you to keep pushing it's very important."_

"_Honey I'm really sorry I'm late, but I'm here now," said Danny rushing in and heading to her side to hold her hand._

"_Where the hell have you been!"_

"_I'm sorry, you know what work's like," Danny said rubbing her back._

"_Ok Shannon we need one big push," said the doctor._

"_I can't, I'm exhausted," Shannon moaned._

"_Come on honey on last big push."_

_Shannon pushed and the room went silent all of a sudden a loud piercing scream shot through the room._

"_Congratulations, you've got a baby girl," said the doctor placing the baby on Shannon's chest._

"_Hi beautiful," said Shannon smiling, "look at what we did."_

"_I know I see, she's beautiful," said Danny admiring his daughter._

"_Sweetie we don't have a name for her," said Shannon looking up at him and then back to her daughter._

"_Ok well lets think of one, what do you like?" he asked._

"_Um well…Faith's nice," said Shannon._

"_I like Faith, what about Lilyella?"_

"_Lilyella? Where did that come from?" Shannon asked._

"_Well I looked at her and she looks a little like my grandmother Lily and when I looked even closer she looks a little like your great grandmother Ell, so I put them together," said Danny._

_Shannon smiled and looked at her daughter, "Lilyella Taylor, is that you name?"_

_The newborn baby looked at her mother even though she couldn't see anything and smiled at Shannon._

"_I like it and so does she, do you want to hold her?" said Shannon._

_Danny nodded his head and carefully picked up his daughter._

"_Hi, I'm Zoey McCallister, I'm your nurse and do you have a name for this little one?" Shannon smiled and nodded her head, "Lilyella Taylor."_

Shannon didn't realise she was crying until she felt a single tear fall down her cheek. Why had it all gone wrong for her? She knew why, because she was a bad person she did bad things to generally good people. Then what was she doing with Sawyer? Was she using him? Of course she was, she used everyone so she could feel better about herself. Boone for example had been so kind to her and she always hated him for that but played on his emotions to better herself. Everyone she ever came into contact with got hurt because of her. She came to the conclusion that everyone trapped on this island with her were doomed, and Sawyer he was going to end up worse she needed to get out of the relationship, if that's what it was called, before he got hurt or worse killed just like Danny.

"Everybody stay where you are!" yelled a man in dark blue jeans and a black hooded top, he had a balaclava over his face and he held his gun out for everyone to see. He walked over to the cashier, "you open up the register and put the money in the bag!" he yelled again causing the sales lady to jump. She took the bag and opened the register; she quickly took the money out and placed it in the bag.

"Shannon I need you to stay low," said Danny taking his gun form his holster.

"_No Danny don't stay here," whispered Shannon pulling his arm back towards herself._

"_Shannon you know I cant just sit here and do nothing."_

"_Danny please," she begged as he left her and crawled towards the suspect._

"_Freeze!" yelled Danny standing up and pointing his gun at the suspect, "put the gun down!"_

_The suspect looked at Danny his eye narrowing behind his balaclava, he looked around all the scared shoppers faces but one face stood out in the crowd…Shannon._

_The next thing Shannon knew she had a gun held against her temple and a large arm wrapped round her throat._

"_Please don't kill me, I've got a baby," she whispered._

"_You cop put down the gun or she dies!" demanded the man._

"_Ok, ok I'll put the gun down just don't hurt her," said Danny lowering his weapon._

"_You should have thought about this before you tried to stop me."_

_The suspect cocked his gun and Shannon screamed, then she was on the floor and Danny was on top of the man. One shot rang through the whole shop and Shannon stared at the pool of blood, which was forming on the floor._

_The man in the balaclava stood up and looked directly at Shannon before running towards the entrance remembering to take the bag of money._

"_No, no, no," said Shannon moving over to Danny, she lifted his head onto her lap and he looked up at her._

"_Shan it's ok, know that I love you and Lilyella, take good care of her," he whispered._

"_Someone call 911!" yelled Shannon she turned her attention back to Danny, "no don't you dare die on me our daughter needs you!" she sobbed._

"_I love you," he said as he took his last breath._

"I love you too," said Shannon.

"Thank you but I was only checking if you were ok, Sawyer and Claire are worried about you," said Jack taking a seat next to Shannon.

"Oh sorry I didn't realise I'd been gone so long I was just thinking about my past," she said staring at the sea.

"Anything to do with your picture?" asked Jack. Shannon looked at him, how did he know?

"How do I know? Sawyer was asking about it earlier."

Oh god Sawyer knew, "yeah it was to do with the picture but I don't want to talk about it."

"That's ok, I'll let them know you're safe."

With that he stood up and left her to her own thoughts.

Yes everyone was safer this way, everyone should stay far away. What if next she lost Claire or Sawyer? After losing Danny, Lilyella and Boone, she couldn't take much more! Being alone meant breaking Sawyer's heart but it was a price she was willing to pay for his safety and Claire, she'd only just found her but she needed to keep her sister safe.

Shannon had finally accepted it fate was against her and her destiny was to be alone.


	6. A Done Deal

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Lost or any of the characters, apart from Lilyella, Mandy and Nathan.**

**A/N****: Thank you for those who have kept reading this story, I know it has taken a while for me to update but I'm having a serious case of writers block and being at college leaves me no time to actually sit and write. This chapter currently has no title but when I can think of one I'll rename it. If anyone has any suggestions on a title feel free to leave any in a review. Enjoy chapter six!**

Chapter Six

"_Come on sweetie please stop crying," said Shannon rocking her daughter Lilyella._

"_Shannon do you want me to take her?" asked Mandy, Danny's mum._

"_No it's fine I've got her," said Shannon still trying to stop her daughter from crying._

"_Are you sure sweetie?" asked Nathan, Danny's dad._

"_She's my daughter I can do it." Shannon looked at her mother and father in law, "you don't think I can do this…do you?"_

"_Honey it's not that we don't think you can do it it's just we think you're trying to do too much to take your mind off losing Danny," said Nathan looking at his wife._

"_What we're saying is that maybe we should take care of Lilyella for a while," said Mandy._

"_No, no you can't!" yelled Shannon._

"Shannon wake up," whispered Claire gently shaking her.

"No don't take her! You can't…what?" asked Shannon sitting upright in her bed.

"Are you ok you were yelling in your sleep?" Claire said looking at her sister.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bad dream," Shannon said nearly in tears.

"Come on lets go for a walk," suggested Claire holding out her hand.

Shannon took Claire by the hand and stood up. They both headed towards the beach.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" asked Claire, Shannon looked at her sister and nodded her head.

"It was a couple of days after my wedding to Danny that I found out I was pregnant, I've never been more excited about anything except for my wedding day," Shannon smiled at the memory of when she found out about her pregnancy.

"_Ok so, pee on the stick and wait three minutes, which I've done," said Shannon reading the instructions on the back of the pregnancy kit box, "ok so three minutes is up, what next?"_

_Shannon looked at the box, two blue lines pregnant, one blue line not pregnant. Shannon took a deep breath and looked at the pregnancy stick._

"_Shannon you home!" called Danny as he closed the front door and put his keys on the table, "Shannon!"_

"_In the bathroom!" she replied opening the bathroom door._

"_Hey honey how was your day?" he asked kissing her on the head._

"_Fine, I have something to tell you." She handed Danny the pregnancy test._

"_Two blue lines, is that positive or negative?"_

"_Positive," said Shannon looking at her feet._

"_We're having a baby?" asked Danny smiling. Shannon nodded her head not looking up from her feet._

"_That's fantastic!" he yelled picking her up and spinning her round, "you're happy about this right?"_

"Yeah I just didn't know if you would be," smiled Shannon.

"So what happened after that?" asked Claire knowing Shannon still had things to get off her chest.

"Well we told all our family and friends, I could tell Danny's mum and dad weren't happy, I mean they didn't really want us to get married so they weren't to pleased when we announced the pregnancy," said Shannon, Claire nodded and let Shannon continue.

"Well after the baby was born Danny and I needed to get a few things for her so we went shopping, his parents looked after her," Shannon paused, "while we were shopping this guy held up the store and because Danny was a cop he couldn't not do anything and he was killed."

"Oh Shannon I'm so sorry," said Claire holding her hand.

"It's ok, but after he died I went through a rough stage," said Shannon wiping a tear from her eye.

"Shannon how comes your daughter wasn't on the plane? Oh my god she didn't die did she?" asked Claire panicking.

"No Claire, Lilyella wasn't on the plane, see when I was going through my rough stage Danny's parents believed that I couldn't cope with her and they took her and moved away, I haven't seen her since," said Shannon looking at Claire.

"Oh my god Shannon you haven't seen your daughter since she was a baby."

Shannon shook her head as she released the tears that she had tried to keep form falling. Claire hugged Shannon as she cried into her shoulder.

"It's the first time I've told anyone the whole truth usually I just dance around the truth and make things up," said Shannon.

"I now understand why you're distant from others and avoid answering questions about your past," said Claire taking both of Shannon's hands in hers.

The sun had started to rise over the sea and even though dawn had broke it was still dark.

Kate had not even stayed at the camp that night, she needed to break Sawyer and Shannon up but it was proving tougher than she had anticipated, she wasn't going to let the blonde bimbo steal her man.

Sawyer and Kate were lying in his bed; it had just gone 11 o'clock.

"_Mmm Kate what's the time?" asked Sawyer sleepily._

"_Just after 11," she replied._

"_Damn it!" he yelled bolting up out of bed._

"_What? What?" asked Kate watching Sawyer put his boxers and shirt on, he stopped to look at her, "look I'm late for a business meeting."_

"_What kind of business meeting?" she asked sitting up with the sheet around her waist and putting on a black lace bra._

"_Just a business meeting you're welcome to stay I haven't got anything in the cupboards," said Sawyer putting on black trouser and a dress jacket._

"_Well I could come with you," suggested Kate putting on her trousers and purple blouse._

"_Nah I don't think so," said Sawyer reaching up for a case on top of his wardrobe._

"_Why not I could help you," Sawyer just gave her a yeah-right look, "listen I know that you're a con man and you're going into something big, I overheard you talking to the barman," said Kate smirking at him. She faced him and walked closer to him seductively._

"_And what do think you can do to help me?" asked Sawyer wrapping his arms round her waist._

"_Well I seem to have you listening to what I have to say," said Kate._

"_Yeah true but what makes you think they will listen to you?"_

"_I have my ways," she smiled._

"_Ok lets go then," said Sawyer picking up the case and putting his other hand on the small of her back. They made their way out of Sawyer's apartment and into the biggest con yet._

Kate was a woman of many talents her and Sawyer were quite the team but since landing on this island he had showed no interest in her just the blonde. Maybe that was his plan, to get close to Shannon and then con her out of her money. Everyone knew she was rich and after all she really wasn't Sawyer's type.

Kate continued to walk through the woods, "com on think," said Kate to herself.

"Think, think about what?" asked Sawyer appearing from behind a tree.

"Nothing, but now you mention it," said Kate advancing on Sawyer.

"No way I'm with Shannon now," said Sawyer holding out his hands to stop her getting any closer, "before you acted as though we had never met, then you kiss me in front of Shannon, now you want to know me again?"

"I've always known you, hell I know you better than she does," said Kate smiling.

"Yeah well you used to, I've changed especially since you stole all my money and then shot me in the leg! And let me get caught!"

"That was an accident I was aiming for the cop," she said simply.

"Yeah well thanks for that, but I guess you got caught since you were on the plane with the marshal," said Sawyer smirking.

"And why were you on the plane?" asked Kate.

"Because thanks to you I was being shipped out of the country," said Sawyer.

"How was it my fault?" protested Kate holding her hand to her chest.

"Listen Katharine," said Sawyer looking straight in her eyes, "whatever unfinished business you think we have I can assure you we don't. Stop trying to split Shannon and I up because I can tell you now I will make your life hell." With that said he turned and left Kate looking more pissed off than when he arrived. She was going to get him back, she didn't know how but she figured she'd have enough time to work on a plan.

Shannon and Claire had now been joined by everyone else except Sawyer and Kate. Sawyer walked through an opening in the trees carrying some firewood.

"Mornin' guys," he greeted placing the wood next to the fire.

"Morning babe," Shannon replied smiling.

"I missed my morning kiss today," said Sawyer slightly pouting.

"I'm sorry I couldn't sleep so Claire and I had a chat," said Shannon walking over to him and placing her arms around his neck. He responded by placing his arms round her waist and kissing her squarely on the lips.

"You guys are so sweet," said Claire standing up and going in search of Charlie.

"Come on lets go for a walk," said Sawyer taking Shannon's hand in his.

Claire walked along the edge of the sea looking for Charlie with little success. As Claire was walking along the beach she noticed the Korean couple who had kept their distance from the rest of the group, she didn't understand why, they could both speak English. She knew this from when Hurley had asked everyone for their names so they could make sure everyone was accounted for.

They both looked over at her and smiled, she smiled back and then it hit her like a ton of bricks, her first contraction. She fell to her knees screaming in pain. The Korean couple Jin and Sun came running over.

"Are you having the baby?" asked Sun rubbing Claire's back.

"I think I am!" she screamed.

"Jin go get Jack!" Jin stood up and ran off to find Jack.

Charlie had been playing his guitar all morning, he'd wrote a few new songs mainly about Claire and he was just trying them out. That is until he heard Claire scream. Everything he had been doing was forgotten as he ran to find Claire.

Back on the beach Charlie was running around looking for Claire, that's when he spotted her on her knees screaming in pain. He raced over to her side and knelt beside her. Claire looked up to see if it was Jack sitting beside her but smiled to herself when she saw Charlie.

"Oh god Charlie…it hurts so bad," she managed to say, "please don't leave me," she begged.

"I wont leave you Claire," he said looking at her and holding her hand, "ever."

"Ok Claire, how are you feeling?" asked Jack rushing over to her side.

"Like I'm having a baby!" she screamed stating the obvious.

"Ok, I need you to take deep slow breaths," said Jack trying to calm Claire down.

"I can't," she panted trying to slow her breathing with no success.

Charlie stood up and let Claire's hand go, she looked up at him as he turned and left her.

"Charlie!" she screamed, "you said you wouldn't leave!"

"I'm coming back!" he called running to where he had left his guitar, he picked it up and rushed back to Claire.

Everyone who was gathered round Claire looked at him as if he were insane. Charlie plucked the strings of his guitar and began playing a slow tune to which he sang the words to his new song. As soon as Claire heard Charlie play his guitar and sing the song, which happened to be about her, she calmed down almost immediately and finally she had control over her breathing.

"Good work Charlie," said Jack patting him on the back, he stopped playing, as Claire was now calm.

"No don't stop," she whispered, Charlie smiled and began to play the song again.

Claire was still in pain this was not how she had hoped to have her baby but the baby wasn't going to wait for them to be rescued. Claire felt really sleepy and exhausted, Charlie was still softly playing his song and Claire couldn't believe he'd wrote a song about her. Another contraction hit her but she breathed through it listening to the lyric's of Charlie's song, she was in for a long night not only her but everyone else who was stuck on, as Shannon put it; 'Crap hole Island'.

"Look I'm doing the best I can," said Kate looking at a woman who had long dark hair that practically covered her face and baggy clothes.

"Well try harder, you want your part of the deal and we are more than happy to help if you get us what we want," the woman said before turning her back on Kate and walking away.

Kate looked up to the sky before heading back to the camp. She walked along constantly thinking how she was going to keep up her end of the bargain, sure she didn't want to hurt anyone but she wanted Sawyer and the one person that stood in her way was Shannon. As Kate walked back through the woods, Claire was still in labour, sure the pain was no longer hurting her as much but it was still there, she was so tired she couldn't take it no more, she wanted this baby to be born so she could sleep. Sweat was dripping off her head as her breathing quickened and became shallow.

Charlie looked up at Claire and noticed her breathing he rushed to her side.

"Here hold my hand," Charlie said offering her his hand, she gratefully accepted and held his hand tighter than she wanted but it hurt so much.

"Uh Claire you're hurting me," he said looking at her.

Claire glared at him and screamed, the baby was definitely coming now. Charlie looked around, Jack was nowhere to be seen, and sure he said Claire was in the early stages of labour but now she seemed ready.

"Charlie…I need you to help…me," sobbed Claire, she was in tears now and everyone else had gone to bed or back to the camp.

Claire couldn't move so Charlie had gone back to the camp earlier and got Claire a blanket to keep her warm.

"Claire I can't help, I don't know what I'm supposed to do," said Charlie slightly panicking, "I'll get Jack."

"No! Don't leave me!" screamed Claire, "please."

"Ok I won't, I promise, what have I got to do?"

"Just deliver my baby for me!" she screamed.

"What!" he exclaimed, "I can't do that!"

"Please," she begged.

"Ok," Charlie took a deep breath and knelt in front of Claire, "Um ok I'm now not so sure what to do."

"Well I'm going to push and you need to catch the baby," said Claire through deep breaths.

Charlie picked up a blanket and held it ready for when the baby was born. Claire kept pushing and soon she was so tired she couldn't push anymore.

"Claire keep going you're doing so great," said Charlie encouragingly.

"I can't!" she said running out of breath.

"Come on Claire, I know you can do it," said Charlie kissing her on the forehead before kneeling in front of her again.

"Ok." Claire started pushing again, soon enough Charlie held a beautiful baby boy in his arms.

"Look Claire," he said handing her the little bundle.

"He's so beautiful," she cooed looking at her pride and joy.

"Yeah he is," said Charlie smiling.

"Thank you so much Charlie, " Claire said yawning.

"It's ok, why don't you get some sleep, you can use me as your pillow if you want."

"Thank you Charlie," she said lying down with her head on Charlie's leg and her sleeping baby in her arms. Charlie pulled the second blanket over Claire and kissed her on the head before sitting back and watching the both of them sleep.

"We should really head back now," said Shannon holding Sawyer's arms, which were wrapped around her waist.

"But I like it here," he said between kissing her neck.

"Yeah well so do I, it's very relaxing, especially what you're doing," she said a smile creeping across her face.

Sawyer continued to kiss her neck before kissing over her jaw line and capturing her lips with his own. Shannon didn't like the way she was standing so she turned around in his arms and placed her arms round his neck, deepening the kiss.

Sawyer pulled back from her slightly, "excuse me but I liked you the other way."

"Yeah, well tough I like facing you best, cause I can do this," she said kissing his neck, "and this," she said again kissing along his jaw line.

"Mmm…" he murmured into her kisses, "you said something about heading back."

"I've changed my mind, can't we just stay here?" she whispered.

"If you want we can, I mean we haven't got a blanket but I'll keep you warm," he smiled.

"Ok," she smiled kissing him and sitting down pulling him with her.

They both laughed and lay down on the sand, Shannon moved closer to Sawyer and his arm automatically wrapped round her keeping warm. Shannon lay there for a while waiting for sleep to claim her listening to Sawyer's even breathing, finally she drifted into her first peaceful sleep since they had arrived on the island.

Shannon could feel a warm breath on her face, as she opened her eyes a hand silenced her and she was pulled from Sawyer's warm embrace.

Charlie and Claire were now both asleep; the baby was lying in Claire's arms still sound asleep.

Claire turned in her sleep and opened her eyes, where was her baby boy?

"Charlie, wake up!" she shouted causing Charlie to jump and open his eyes.

"What, what is it Claire?" he asked not noticing the baby missing.

"My baby someone has taken my baby," she was in tears now.

"Its ok Claire come on we'll go look for him."

Charlie and Claire rushed into camp as Sawyer came rushing in from the other side.

"Shannon's gone!"

"My baby's gone!" Sawyer and Claire both shouted at the same time.

Everyone came out of their make shift tents comforting Claire who was sobbing over the loss of her baby and sister.

"You've got my end of the bargain, where's Shannon?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about her they'll be nothing left of her in the morning," the woman with long dark hair and baggy clothes said.

"But the others will know by now," said Kate.

"Then go calm them down," said the woman again, "as for you my beautiful little boy, welcome to your home."

Kate watched the woman proudly show everyone the baby before heading back to camp, figuring out what she was going to say as to why she was missing.


	7. Baby Blues, Missing And Motherhood

Baby Blues, Missing and Motherhood

Kate knew what she had to do, she stayed in the woods looking around, and then she spotted a sharp branch hanging from a tree. She walked over to it and tore her shirt sleeve leaving bare skin on her shoulder, she used the branch to give herself a nice deep scratch, and she then ripped her trouser leg doing the same thing. Kate took a deep breath pulled her hair band from her neatly tied hair and put it in her pocket, she used her hand to mess up her hair and then stumbled through the woods back to camp.

"Kate!" called Hurley rushing to her side and holding her up, "Kate what happened?"

"I was…walking and then out of…nowhere these people…just grabbed me, I struggled and managed to get away," she said crying.

"Did you see Shannon?" Sawyer yelled not caring about Kate's so called injuries.

"Why would I have seen Shannon," she replied coldly.

"Because she's missing along with Claire's baby, so if you've seen them tell us," he said grabbing her shoulders, Kate looked scared at Sawyer's outburst.

"Hey Sawyer let her go," said Jack defending Kate and pulling Sawyer off of her.

"You all think you know her," Sawyer said pointing at Kate he turned and headed towards the woods before turning back, "but you don't." With that he walked into the woods looking for Shannon.

Claire was sitting on the sand clutching her stomach, how she wanted her baby back. She hadn't spoke t anyone not even Charlie she knew it wrong he was doing everything to find her baby boy he didn't deserve the silent treatment.

Jack patched Kate up and inspected her further to make sure she was ok.

"So Kate you wanna tell me what Sawyer meant?" asked Jack packing his stuff away and looking at her.

"It doesn't matter it's in the past," she said looking away.

Jack knew there was more she weren't telling him but he left it…for now.

"Am I free to go?" she asked.

"Sure."

Kate left the medical tent and nearly walked straight into the mystery man himself, Locke.

"Oh I'm really sorry," said Kate looking up at him.

"That's ok but we need to talk," he said calmly taking her arm and guiding her away from the others.

"Get your hand off me! What the hell are you doing?" she protested.

"Listen I want you to look at that young woman over there and think about what you done and if it was the right thing to do," he said looking at Claire.

"I don't know what you're talking about now if you don't mind, I'm very busy," said Kate smugly looking at him and walking away.

"Kate all secrets will eventually come out nothing stays hidden on this island," he said to her retreating form.

Kate sighed a breath of relief but Locke was right secrets didn't stay a secret for long. They would all know what she had done soon enough, her pace quickened she needed to get her story straight, Sawyer had seen through her lies but then he always had.

_She didn't know where she was walking to she just needed to get away the police were after her, Sawyer probably wanted to kill her, she had shot him and then left him to get caught, left him with nothing no money and no future. Then she noticed the police car in front of her, two officers stood facing her with their guns raised._

"_Katharine Austin freeze!" one shouted._

"_Put the case down and lay face down on the floor," the other said._

_Kate did as she was told and the officers approached her one picked up the case while the other cuffed her._

"_Katharine Austin, I'm arresting you for the bank robbery in New Mexico, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not answer when questioned for something which you later rely on in court anything you do say may be given as evidence."_

"_Hey Danny look at this," said the other police officer showing him the money in the case._

"_That's a lot of money for one person Kate," said Danny smiling at her and looking at his partner._

"_Yeah well it was supposed to be shared," she said angrily._

"_But that went out the window when you shot him, come on get in the car," said Danny opening the door and letting her get in._

Sawyer wandered around the trees for what seemed like hours, Shannon was nowhere to be seen, he knew Kate was behind it but no one would believe him, he couldn't for the life of him figure things out, a rustling in the bush behind him made him jump up and turn around.

"Who's there?" he said calmly.

"It's me," Charlie said stepping out from behind the bush.

"What are you doing in there and why are you sneaking up on me."

"I wasn't sneaking up on you I was on my way to look for Claire's baby when I heard a noise, which was you, "he said defensively.

"Well I'm looking for Shannon. Do you wanna go together, you know safety in numbers," said Sawyer looking at a heartbroken Charlie.

"Ok sound like a good plan," said Charlie heading further into the woods.

Sawyer followed Charlie and they both walked in silence thinking of the people they wanted to find the most.

Shannon looked around, her arms were tied behind her back and she had a vine wrapped round her middle holding her tight against a tree.

"Look please I don't know what I've done but please let me go," she begged looking around.

"If you don't keep quiet the nasty monster will get you," said a little girl appearing from behind a tree holding an orange ball.

"Who are you?" asked Shannon her voice quivering.

"I'm Emilie," she smiled sweetly.

"Emilie! Where are you?" yelled a man now appearing form where Emilie had, "I thought I told you to stay away form this place."

"Sorry Ethan I came to get my ball," she said.

"Not that I don't think your conversation is great and sweet, but can you please let me go?"

"No we can't this was part of a deal you need to stay here," Ethan said approaching her, "Emilie go back to camp."

"Ok," the little girl said skipping away, "bye lady."

"What do you want with me? What deal?" Shannon asked the creepy man approach her.

"The deal is nothing to do with you, well of course it's about you but that's the beauty you wont be around long enough to find out the whole truth," he said right in front of her now.

"Ethan, Danielle says she wants you back at the camp now," said Emilie skipping back towards Shannon and Ethan.

"Ok Emilie, I'm coming," he said following the little girl, "have a nice night princess."

He walked away laughing and Shannon was once again alone.

"You can't just leave me here!" she called, "my boyfriend will be looking for me, you'll be sorry if anything happens to me!" she had tears falling down her face, "Sawyer please find me, I need you to find me."

"This is hopeless!" yelled Sawyer kicking a log that was by his feet.

"Have you been out here all night?" asked Charlie looking at an exhausted Sawyer.

"Yeah but I can't go back not without Shan."

"Look if we go back, we can come back out here later when we're rested," said Charlie trying to convince himself as well as Sawyer.

"Yeah I guess you're right," said Sawyer looking at him.

They both headed back towards the beach, Sawyer couldn't work out this feeling inside of him that Kate was behind all this trouble.

Claire was sitting on the sand still looking at the calmness of the sea; Kate watched her and couldn't stop the guilt washing over her. That's when she saw Sawyer and Charlie come out of the woods, her breath caught in her throat and she turned to head into her tent, she started to walk but Sawyer had already spotted her, he rushed over to her.

"Where are they?" he yelled grabbing her shoulders and spinning her round.

"Where are who?" she asked slightly scared.

"Shannon, and Claire's baby!"

By this time everyone had heard the commotion and gathered round.

"I don't know what you're talking about, please get off me," she begged.

"Sawyer let her go," said Jack once again sticking up for Kate.

"Listen Doc you don't know her the way I do and I know she is the one behind all this trouble, Shannon going missing and Claire's baby," he said looking at the others.

"Listen Sawyer there is nothing that says anybody took Claire's baby or Shannon," said Jack looking at Sawyer, "now let her go."

"Whatever Doc," he said letting Kate go, "but I'm telling you now, if anything happens to Shannon or that baby you're going to be sorry."

Kate had tears falling down her face; Sawyer turned on his heels and walked away from the others. Kate looked around at everyone and then at Sawyer's retreating form. She wiped the tears from her eyes and ran after Sawyer.

"Sawyer!" she yelled, "Sawyer!"

"I have nothing to say to you," he said turning to face her.

"Sawyer please I don't want to lose you."

"Lose me, sweetie you lost me when you shot me in the leg."

"That was an accident and you know it," she said pointing at him, "look you and I we're great together."

"Yeah we **were **great together, but I'm with Shannon now you need to get over that."

"Sawyer I'm sorry I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"Kate what do you mean?" asked Sawyer.

"I just wanted us to be together and Shannon was in the way," said Kate looking up at him.

"What did you do to her?" he asked looking worried.

"I did a deal, they would take Shannon for me and I would get Claire's baby for them, after I did it I felt awful but I can't go back on it not now."

"You bitch!" yelled Claire who had been walking past with Charlie.

"Claire…" Kate began; all of a sudden she was lost for words.

Claire walked over to her and slapped her straight in the face, "where is my son and my sister?"

"Look I know where your son is but Shannon I have no idea," she said holding her face, "Claire I never wanted to hurt anyone I only wanted Shannon out of the way."

"Listen I don't care what your reason was but you hurt me twice so you fix it, where is my son?"

"When you go into the woods just there," she pointed, "you need to go straight into the middle and there's a hut on the left, the woman who has your son is in there."

Claire and Charlie started off towards the hut, Claire turned back round "Sawyer you find Shannon!"

Sawyer looked at Kate, "I really don't know where she is."

"Well you're gonna help me find her," said Sawyer taking her arm and walking back into the woods.

"Sawyer please hurry I need you," said Shannon quietly still tied to the tree.

"Who's Sawyer?" asked Emilie skipping back towards Shannon.

"He's my boyfriend Emilie," said Shannon looking at her, "so what are you doing out here with me?"

"Danielle just got this new baby and he keeps crying it's so loud," she said sitting down on the floor.

"A new baby wow that sounds nice, look sweetie could you untie me please I'm really scared," Shannon said hoping the little girl would be kind enough.

"I would because I think you're really nice but I'd get in trouble from Ethan," said Emilie looking at her.

"So how long have you been here?" asked Shannon, she didn't know why but this little girl felt special to her.

"Not very long I don't think but this is my home now I like it here."

Shannon and Emilie continued their conversation, she found this girl so easy to talk to that it made her think about her own little girl, when she got off this island she was going to see her if it was the last thing she did.

Claire and Charlie had reached the hut, suddenly she was nervous her breathing quickened.

"Are you ok Claire?" asked Charlie looking at her.

"I'm fine I just want him back in my arms."

Just then a loud baby's cry could be heard from inside the hut, the baby wouldn't stop crying. The door to the hut opened and the woman with long dark hair and baggy clothes walked out.

"What's wrong Danielle?" asked Ethan approaching her.

"That brat of a baby won't stop crying," she said annoyed.

"Well let him cry for a little while I'm sure he'll stop," Ethan said walking away from the hut with Danielle.

"Now's our chance come on Claire," said Charlie taking her hand and leading her out from behind the bush where they were hiding.

They both went into the hut and there he was her little boy lying on a blanket all wrapped up.

Claire went over and picked him up, "it's ok sweetie mummy's here," she whispered, "Charlie lets get out of here."

Charlie nodded and opened the hut door, he looked around before stepping out and making sure Claire was out safely with her baby.

They managed to get out of 'the others' camp and back through the woods to their own camp.

"Claire, oh you got the baby back," said Hurley greeting the three of them.

"Jack!" called Claire, Jack walked out from his medical tent and was shocked at what he saw, "can you check him out please?"

"Of course Claire bring him in here," said Jack gesturing to his tent.

Back in the woods Sawyer and Kate were looking for Shannon.

"What did they say to you?" he asked looking at her.

"They just said I didn't need to worry because she'll be gone by morning," said Kate looking at the floor.

"Did it occur to you that if she died I still wouldn't want you."

"It did but I thought if you remembered how great we were together and then with Shannon out of the way you'd think about us being together again," Kate explained not even looking at Sawyer.

"Kate, you and I are in the past, Shannon is my present and hopefully my future, she makes me feel special even with my terrible past."

"Then lets find her fast."

They continued searching and soon came upon two voices talking together, they looked through the trees and there was Shannon talking to a young girl.

"Shannon!" Sawyer said rushing to her side and taking the knife from his back pocket cutting her loose.

When Sawyer had come out Emilie had jumped up and backed away.

"Sawyer," Shannon said throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her, "thank god you're here."

"Come on lets get you out of here," he said taking her hand.

Emilie just looked at them she was losing her best friend.

"Hey Emilie, we had a lot of fun but I need to go back with my boyfriend, I hope to see you real soon," said Shannon smiling at her, it was true she really did hope to see Emilie again just without being tied to a tree and scared half to death.

"Can I come with you?" she asked sweetly.

Shannon looked at Sawyer and he smiled.

"Of course you can, come on," Shannon said holding out her hand. Emilie took her hand and they all headed back to camp. Shannon held Emilie's hand all the way back as well as Sawyer's, she glared at Kate but never said a word.

Once they reached the camp they were all exhausted, but everyone greeted them asking who the little girl was.

"Emilie!" a lady with long blonde hair shouted.

"Mummy!" she screamed letting go of Shannon's hand and rushing to her mum's loving embrace.

"Thank you so much for finding her," the lady said.

"That's ok she found me," Shannon laughed.

Soon after Claire and Charlie came out of Jack's tent carrying the baby, whom they still hadn't named.

"Shannon!" Claire called.

Shannon looked over at her and ran to give her sister a hug.

"Oh my god Claire I thought I'd never see you again, you had the baby."

"Yeah I did he's a boy," Claire replied nearly in tears.

"He's so gorgeous, what have you called him?" Shannon asked as the little boy took hold of her finger.

Claire looked at her son, "Aaron," she said looking up at Shannon, "Aaron Charlie Littleton."

"That's beautiful," said Shannon smiling.

"I hope you don't mind Charlie, it's just you've done so much for us, you delivered him and you got him back for me and I thought this could be our way of saying thank you."

"Claire I'm honoured that you would have my name as your child's middle name," Charlie said smiling.

Claire handed him baby Aaron and he sat down on the sand talking about everything. Claire smiled and sat down with them joining in.

Shannon headed back to Sawyer and hugged him.

"What's this for?" he asked surprised.

"For finding me, I was so scared," she said.

"I would never have left you out there on your own."

"I know," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"It was a nice thing you did bringing that little girl back with us," Sawyer said placing an arm around her shoulder.

"I know, she's a great kid."

Everyone felt pleased now everyone was back where they belonged, they sat round the campfire talking and having tea. Once everyone had finished they settled down to sleep. Claire stayed awake watching Aaron and Charlie; they were both cuddled together under one blanket.

Sawyer and Shannon decided on a walk to the sea before heading to bed.

"Shannon you've been really quiet, what's wrong?" he asked not bearing the quietness no longer.

"Sawyer there's something I need to tell you…" she said looking up at his concerned face.


	8. Safe Secrets, Childish Game

Safe Secrets, Childish Game And A First Kiss

Sawyer looked at Shannon, "what is it babe?" he asked.

Shannon looked at her feet, "well I have a past."

Sawyer laughed at her comment, "of course you do, everyone does."

"Well does yours involve marriage, pregnancy and death?" she asked bluntly leaving Sawyer confused.

"Well no but yours can't be no worse than mine," he said frowning.

"Look forget I even said anything," said Shannon looking at him and beginning to walk away. Sawyer was too quick he grabbed her right arm in his hand, tight enough to keep here there but not enough to hurt her, "come on I know you really want to tell me something."

"It's nothing it can keep till morning, look I'm really tired," she gestured to their tent.

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not I'm really tired," she said pulling away as he had loosened his grip on her.

"If you're sure it can wait," he said following her up towards their tent.

Shannon headed into their tent first as she had a slight head start to Sawyer, when he arrived she was already lying down with her eyes closed.

Sawyer knew she wasn't asleep he could tell by her breathing but he thought it best to just leave her be, so he lay down next to her and held her close so she knew he was there when she was ready to talk.

Shannon had her eyes closed but she felt Sawyer lie down next to her and pull her close, she moved into his embrace willingly, thinking about how she was going to tell him about Danny and her daughter.

Shannon woke up and looked around, "Sawyer! Sawyer where are you?" she called. It was then she realised that she wasn't at the camp; she didn't know where she was another part of the island perhaps, "Sawyer this really isn't funny anymore, please come out if you're hiding." She frantically looked around trying to find answers.

"Sawyer? Shannon what are you talking about?" asked a man leaning up against a tree.

"Oh my god Boone, you're alive," she said in disbelief rushing towards him and hugging him.

"Of course I'm alive you moron, what did you think I was dead?" he asked laughing at such an absurd thought.

"You did die I watched you die, the creature it killed you," she said pulling away form him.

"No sweetie you didn't watch me die, you watched Sawyer die."

"What!" she exclaimed her eyes filling with tears, "no Sawyer can't be dead he's not dead."

"Honey, saying he's not dead will keep him alive for you but when you realise the truth it's just going to hurt so much more," he said calmly taking her hands in his.

"What happened?" she asked letting her tears fall down her face.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, Shannon nodded her head, she needed answers why Sawyer, why the only man other than Danny to accept her for who she was.

"Ok then, you and he had an argument, Sawyer was really hurt by your words and you were hurt by his. Sawyer took off into the woods and you followed, I told you not to go but you're just so stubborn sometimes. Anyway you followed and I'm guessing when you were there you guys argued again. Next thing I know you're screaming and the rest of us happy campers are running in to save you. That's how we found you standing over his body staring, Jack said you were in a catatonic state, he was right you didn't speak for days, didn't acknowledge anyone, eat or sleep you just drank water and stared at the sea." Boone was still leaning against the tree telling Shannon this story like she was supposed to know.

"What did we argue about?" she asked not really wanting to know, but hey she wanted answers. 'Please don't say Danny and Lilyella,' she thought.

"You argued about your marriage to Danny and Lilyella, you also argued about Sawyer's past but I don't really know any of that," Boone said as if it was common knowledge.

"No Sawyer and I wouldn't argue not about things like that," she said her tears still falling and her breath catching in her throat.

"Oh but you did," he said approaching her with a look in his eyes that she couldn't place.

"No!" she screamed, "No!"

Shannon bolted upright breathing heavily sweat dripping from her forehead. Something moved beside her she looked down and came face to face with a sleeping Sawyer.

"Sawyer! You're alive!" she squealed jumping on him.

"Yeah darlin' but I won't be if you keep sittin' where you are, you're gonna suffocate me," he said his eyes wide open in shock where Shannon had jumped on him.

"Oh sorry," she said moving off him and sitting next to him.

"Hey I didn't mean you had to get off me just move slightly form where you were sittin'," he said smiling.

She smiled back at him taking him up on his offer; she was now straddling his waist.

"So what makes you wake up in the middle of the night and try to kill me?" he asked sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I just had a really bad dream, Boone was there."

"Oh so all your dreams with Boone in make you want to kill me?" he smirked knowing he was annoying her.

"No, but he was talking to me, he said…he said you were dead and he told me how it happened, why it happened," she paused taking in his expression, "then he did something completely out of character, he was telling me the story as if I knew but had forgotten, I believed you were dead and that's when I woke up."

"And tried to kill me," Sawyer finished.

"You're just not going to let that go are you?" she asked annoyed.

"Nope, because it's something I can use against you," he said smirking.

"I just tell you that you were dead and you look at it as a way to have leverage over me," Shannon stated in disbelief.

Sawyer chuckled, "Look sweetie it was a dream, ok, I'm alive you're alive and it's really early in the morning can we at least get some more sleep?"

"Ok night," she said leaning down to kiss him. He kissed her back before she got off him and laid back down resting her head on his chest. Soon enough they were both back asleep…peacefully.

Claire was sound asleep and didn't hear the loud cries of the baby lying in Charlie's arms. Charlie's eyes shot open and he rocked Aaron trying to get him to calm down. Aaron was having none of it he kept crying, it was then Claire realised she wasn't dreaming and her baby really needed her. She opened her eyes and saw Charlie rocking Aaron with no success.

"Here let me," said Claire holding out her arms for the baby, Charlie handed him to her and he immediately stopped crying.

"Wow he knows his mummy," said Charlie smiling.

"Yeah I guess he's just hungry," said Claire standing up with him.

"Hey where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"I'm going to take him to a more private spot," she said looking at him.

"Ok, I'll see you when you get back."

"Yeah," she said heading out of the tent and across the beach to a quiet area.

"Are you hungry little man?" she asked nursing her baby boy. She smiled; she couldn't believe that she was going to give this little guy up for adoption. She couldn't take her eyes off of him; he was a miracle she couldn't believe how she nearly lost him. Claire lifted Aaron and put him over her shoulder to burp him, she then cradled him in her arms and rocked him back to sleep. She hoped that Aaron's cries hadn't woke everyone else up it was still quite early.

Back at camp everyone had heard Aaron crying and decided that since they couldn't get back to sleep they may as well get up, Charlie was waiting for Claire to return with Aaron, he was sitting on one of the many logs they used as seats.

"Hey dude," Hurley said sitting next to him.

"Hey Hurley, what's wrong?" asked Charlie looking at him. Hurley looked like he had hardly slept but then most people weren't sleeping well on the island.

"Nothing just wanted to see if you were ok now the baby is back," he said yawning.

"Aaron woke you up didn't he?" Charlie questioned smirking.

"Well yeah kinda."

"Sorry the little guy was hungry, scared me too I was lying holding him."

"You've become the right daddy haven't you?" Hurley laughed.

"Well you know, since I met Claire I've liked her and the baby is just so cute I can't help myself," he said smiling.

Neither noticed Claire smiling behind them holding Aaron. The baby gurgled and Hurley and Charlie turned round to face her.

"Uh…Claire," Charlie stammered.

"Hey Claire, how's the baby?" asked Hurley smiling.

"He's fine thank you Hurley, do you mind if I talk to Charlie for a minute?"

"Sure, I was just on my way to get breakfast anyway," he said standing up and leaving the trio.

"Hey Claire."

"Hi," she smiled at his nervousness, "did you mean what you said?"

"What did I say?" he asked acting confused.

"About you liking me since you met me and that my baby is cute," she said a little nervous herself.

"Yes I do like you Claire," he said looking at the baby who was smiling in her arms.

"I like you too Charlie."

The baby giggled as if in agreement and Charlie and Claire laughed at him.

"I think Aaron agrees," Claire said looking at Aaron then to Charlie smiling.

"I guess he does, so I like you and you like me."

"That would seem correct."

"Fancy going for an early morning stroll?" Charlie asked holding out his hand.

"Ok," she said taking his hand and holding Aaron in her other arm.

They walked along the sand hand in hand talking about anything and everything. Claire had held Aaron the whole time and her arm had begun to ache.

"Can we sit here for a while, Aaron is getting heavy," she said sitting down and lying Aaron on hr legs.

"Yeah sure," Charlie said sitting beside her, "what are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking how everything has fallen into place for me, Aaron, you, Shannon."

"I'm always going to be here for you Claire and so is this little girl," he said as Aaron gripped his finger.

"Thanks Charlie," she said kissing his cheek.

The both of them continued to play with Aaron; Charlie built a couple of sandcastles while Claire laughed at him for being such a big kid.

Kate had just woke up from her not so peaceful sleep, she kept thinking about 'the others' and what they were going to do when they found out about, Aaron going missing as well as Emilie and Shannon. Kate sat by the fire staring at the flames, only Sawyer, Charlie and Claire knew about what she had done and she was grateful for that but her mind kept wandering back to what everyone else would do to her if they ever found out the truth.

"Dad! Where are you going?" called Walt chasing after his dad Michael who had just walked past Kate.

"To get some more fire wood, stay here with Sun."

"But dad I don't want to stay here with Sun," complained the young boy.

"It's not up for discussion Walt," Michael replied leaving the little boy with his dog feeling upset and unwanted.

"Come on Vincent lets go find something to do," said Walt talking to his golden retriever. The dog barked as if understanding him and bounded back across the sand past Kate.

"Hey Vincent buddy wait up!" Walt yelled chasing after his best friend.

"Hey Walt where are you running off to?" asked Hurley watching him race past after his dog.

"Dad told me to stay with Sun while he gets some more wood!" he shouted not stopping but turning round and running backwards.

Hurley just smiled at Walt; he was the only one enjoying being stuck on this island.

Vincent had run all the way to Jin and Sun.

"Hey Vincent," Sun smiled stroking the dog, "there you are Walt, your dad has asked me to watch over you."

"I know he said," Walt replied sitting down on the sand.

"Walt what's wrong?" asked Sun sitting next to him.

"I tried, I tried to make an effort, asked him what he was doing hoping I could go with him, but no it's like he avoids me and doesn't really know me."

"What are you talking about Walt your father loves you," Sun said taking in what the young boy was saying.

"He's got a funny way to show it," he said looking at her.

"Come on Walt, I've got to go check on my plants, would you like to help me?" she asked smiling at him.

"Ok," he said standing up with Sun and heading to check on the plants.

It was mid morning, nearing the afternoon when Sawyer and Shannon emerged from their tent, Claire and Charlie were still away from camp with Aaron and everyone else was making themselves busy.

"So you, last night you had something important to tell me, wanna tell me now?" Sawyer asked picking up two plates from where they were kept and heading over to where they cooked their food.

"What?" She asked playing dumb.

"Last night, you said you had something to talk about and then you backed out at the last minute, I left it but I know it's bothering you," said Sawyer cooking the boar for himself and Shannon.

"Oh that," she said, "no it's nothing to worry about." Shannon smiled at him.

"Hi Shannon!" called a little girl skipping over to the pair.

Shannon was grateful the little girl had interrupted them, "hi Emilie."

"And, err hi Mr…sorry can't memba your name," Emilie said.

"Sawyer," he said looking at her then back to the cooking food.

"Oh yeah, hi Sawyer," Emilie smiled, "Shannon I wanted to ask you if you would be able to do my hair for me?" she asked sweetly.

Shannon smiled, finally she had another person to share fashion tips with and make up tips, granted Emilie was only four but Shannon knew she'd be so beautiful when she was older just like her little girl, "of course I will sweetie come here."

Emilie skipped over to Shannon with her hair band and brush that her mum had kept after the crash and when she had gone missing. The little girl sat in front of Shannon while she brushed her blonde hair holding it in different styles of how she could tie it.

Sawyer watched Shannon and Emilie 'she would make a great mum.' Sawyer thought, "whoa where did that come from.' Sawyer shook all thoughts from his head, what was he doing thinking about Shannon being a good mum.

"Sawyer!" Shannon called.

"What?" he asked confused.

"We've been calling you for ages now," she said smiling at Emilie.

"Sorry I was lost in thought."

"So we saw, now…what do you think?" Shannon asked presenting Emilie.

"Well I think she looks really beautiful," Sawyer said smiling.

Emilie blushed at the comment and Shannon smiled, "I'm going to show my mummy," Emilie said proud of her new hairstyle.

"Ok, I'll be here whenever you need me," Shannon said still smiling.

Emilie skipped back to her mum her hair swaying in the slight breeze.

"Is this for me?" Shannon asked pointing at the second plate of boar.

"Yeah," Sawyer replied moving over so she could sit next to him, "did you have fun?"

"Thanks and yeah I did she's a lovely little girl."

"You acted like you'd done it before," Sawyer said knowing this could be a touchy subject.

"Well I have done it before, my family is quite big and there's one little girl she's five, my cousin's little girl and lets just say she loves me," Shannon said, "I wonder who's doing her hair or her before she goes to school."

"You know I'm sure she's doing great and I bet she can't wait to have you home," Sawyer said placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah I can't wait to get home, have a proper shower, food and my bed."

"Don't think about that ok, 'cause then you'll get home sick," said Sawyer hugging her.

"Yeah, but just think if we hadn't have crashed we never have met and you wouldn't have met Claire either," said Sawyer letting her go and picking up the used plates and putting them in a pile ready to be washed.

"That's true and I can't bear the thought of not having you in my life," Shannon replied scrunching up her face.

"Don't do that with your face," Sawyer laughed looking at the expression on her face.

"You're lucky you're hot," Shannon said matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" he asked smirking, she really did boost his ego.

"Yeah it is so," she said smiling standing up on tiptoes to kiss his nose.

"You call that a kiss?" he asked placing his hands on his hips.

"Well that's all you're getting."

Shannon turned on her heels and headed out of Sawyer's reach. Sawyer's arm reached out to grab her but she dodged it laughing.

"Oh I'll give you a five second head start," he said challenging her.

Shannon took her shoes off leaving them on the floor and ran across the beach, Sawyer laughed at her and ran after her. They looked like a couple of teenagers, Sawyer was chasing Shannon and she was laughing as he kept getting his feet stuck in the sand.

"Oh come on Sawyer!" she called over her shoulder still laughing at him.

"I'll have you know that if I was not in sand I would have caught you by now!" he shouted.

"Yeah right," she taunted facing him smiling.

"Yeah, right," he said starting to run again.

She laughed and continued running. Two arms wrapped round her waist and the next thing she knew she was on the floor with Sawyer on top of her.

"Told you I'd get you," he said smirking in triumph.

"Ok, but I wasn't prepared to be landing on my ass," she said pouting.

"I'm sure it'll be just fine it's only sand you landed on."

"Yeah but I also didn't expect a fully-grown man to jump on me as well," she said smiling at the look he had on his face.

"Yeah well I didn't expect a fully grown woman to jump on me in the early hours of the morning and wake me up," Sawyer said still smiling at the blonde lying under him.

"Can we call it even?" she asked sweetly smiling up at him.

"Yeah sure."

He stood up and held his hand out for her, she took it and he pulled her up with ease.

"That was a fun game," Sawyer said holding her close, "I don't think I've seen you have fun like that for ages."

"I don't think I've ever been this happy before," Shannon replied, sure she had been happy with Danny but Sawyer was different.

"Well I'm glad I can be of use," he smiled still holding her hand.

Just as Shannon went to kiss Sawyer she saw her sister, "Claire!"

"Hey Shan," she said smiling holding Charlie's hand while he had Aaron cradled in his other arm.

Kate looked around and noticed the three people who knew the truth were with the one person who she never wanted to find out. She stood up and walked over to them.

"Can we help you?" asked Shannon bitterly.

"I need to talk to these guys," she said gesturing to Sawyer, Charlie and Claire, "is that ok?"

"Ok," Claire said looking at her, "Shannon can you take Aaron for a little walk?"

"Uh sure, ok." Shannon took the baby from Charlie smiled at him, "Hi Aaron I'm your auntie Shannon," she said as she walked away from the three of them with Aaron giggling in her arms.

"Ok what do you want?" Claire asked hatred evident in her voice.

"I just wanted to ask you if you were going to tell anyone about what I did," Kate said looking at them.

"Why would we tell anyone?" Claire asked, "as much as it pains me to say I don't want to hurt you, but I'm doing this for Shannon I don't want to see her hurt again."

"Thank you," Kate said relief washing over her.

"Just forget what happened and move on," Charlie said.

"Ok, I'll leave you alone now," Kate, said turning and leaving the three of them.

Shannon noticed Kate had left the group so she headed back over with a sleeping Aaron.

"How did you do that?" asked Claire amazed.

"Easy, I just rocked him and sung a lullaby."

"Can you watch him for a little while?" Claire asked.

"Sure I'd love to," Shannon said smiling.

"Hey I'll help." Sawyer and Shannon took Aaron up to the campfire deep in conversation.

"Can you believe Kate actually thought we'd tell people about what she did," Charlie said.

"I know but can we not talk about her, I need to know what this is between us, Charlie I've been hurt before," Claire said looking at him.

"Claire I would never hurt you," Charlie said shaking his head.

"I know but I have to make sure, you know I don't want things to move to fast and then it all falls apart," she said as Charlie placed one hand on her waist and the other on her face. She leaned closer to him and their lips met in a passionate kiss, moments later they parted breathless.

"We won't move to fast but I hope there'll be more of that," Charlie said smiling.

"Definitely," Claire said with a smile matching Charlie's on her face, they both moved simultaneously and closed the gap between them in another passionate kiss.


	9. Consequences Of Truth Untold

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters only the ones you don't recognise form the show.**

**Authors Note: Well I don't really know what to put except…enjoy! And please R&R. **

**Thanks**

Consequences Of Truth Untold 

Aaron had begun crying in Shannon's arms.

"Hey Hey little guy what's wrong?" she asked looking at him, "come on," she said standing up rocking him and bouncing.

"You sure know what you're doing with him," Sawyer commented watching Shannon with the little baby. Aaron's crying gradually stopped and Shannon stayed standing up as to keep him calm.

"Say that again?" she asked looking at Sawyer.

"I said you sure know what you're doing with him."

"Yeah well it's easy when you get used to it," she said smiling.

"So you've had experience in this area then?" Sawyer questioned.

"Well yeah, it's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about," Shannon said looking at him, "see I was ma…"

Shannon didn't get to finish her sentence as Charlie and Claire walked over to them, they both had dopey grins on their faces. Shannon looked away she really need to tell him the truth, but would it all end like her dream?

"Hey you two," Sawyer said casually.

"Shan you should watch him more often for me," Claire said.

"Of course I will he is my nephew," Shannon said handing the baby back to Claire.

"Shan can we go for a walk?" Sawyer said holding out his hand.

"Ok, we'll be back in a minute," Shannon said heading off after Sawyer.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Shannon looking at him concerned.

"Well before I asked you a question and you went to answer we were interrupted," he said holding her hand.

"I was just going to tell you that I was married," she said looking at him.

"You was married?" he asked putting emphasis on was.

"My husband died, he was a police officer and he was shot when he was on duty," she replied turning her head left and looking at the floor.

Sawyer moved his right hand from hers and placed it on the side of her face tilting her head up to face him.

"This was what you were worried to tell me?"

"Well yeah I was, I wasn't sure how you would feel about me being married," she said not taking her eyes off of him.

"If you had said you were still married now, I would have been a little upset because I think what we have is pretty amazing," he said smiling.

Shannon smiled at him, "there's something else," she paused as he looked at her and she continued, "you asked me if I'd had any experience with children and the truth is I have because I had a baby and two weeks after she was born her dad died, his parents then believed that I was having a breakdown and they took her from me, I haven't seen her for two years." Shannon had started crying and Sawyer held her close.

"Sshh it's ok, take your time," he whispered into her ear.

"For two years I haven't seen my daughter, I tried to get her back but I never could, but I've promised myself when I get off this island I'm getting her back. I understand completely if when we get home you want to just be friends," she rambled.

"Hey hey slow down and go back a little," he said laughing at her, "just because you have a daughter doesn't mean I don't want to see where things go with us when we get home, I also promise that I'll help you get her back she means a lot to you," Sawyer said smiling at how she looked at him amazed by his compassion.

"I'm sorry I never told you sooner."

"That's ok you've told me now, does Claire know?" he asked.

"Yeah Claire knows, a weight had been lifted when I told her and now that I've told you another weight has been lifted," Shannon said relieved she had finally told Sawyer her past and he didn't run from her or leave her he said he'd help her get Lilyella back.

"I'll bet, so what's your daughters name?" he asked wanting to know more about his girlfriend.

"Lilyella, it was her dad's idea, she looks a bit like my great grandmother Ella and his grandmother Lily, so he suggested that we put them together."

"Well she sounds very cute," Sawyer said smiling, "I bet she looks like her mum."

"Well I've got this picture of her but she was only a couple of days old, I wouldn't know what she looks like now."

"It's ok darlin' as soon as we're off this island you'll see your little girl," Sawyer said still holding her close.

"Thank you for understanding," Shannon said kissing him.

"Thank you for telling me," he said returning the kiss.

"I knew she'd go back on the deal and now we've lost two of the children, I don't really care about the blonde but the children I want back!" Danielle yelled her face red with anger, "find Kate I want answers!"

"Yes Danielle we'll find her," Ethan said looking at the others who nodded and went collecting food ready for their journey to look for Kate.

"Remember I want Kate back here, she needs to explain to me first," said Danielle.

"It is done," Ethan said heading off with a group to look for Kate.

"Tammy come here!" called Danielle. A little girl with shoulder length brown hair came out of a tent and headed over to Danielle, "come sit here sweetie."

Tammy walked over and sat in front of Danielle, she started brushing the little girls hair.

"She thinks she can double cross me and get away with it," Danielle murmured pulling the girls hair with every brush stroke.

"Danielle you're hurting me," Tammy whined, tears sparkling in her eyes. Still Danielle continued, repeating her sentence over again not even hearing the girl's pleas for her to stop.

"Danielle you're hurting me!" she screamed pulling her head away and sending the brush flying across the floor.

"Tammy I'm sorry," Danielle apologised looking at the little girl.

Tammy stared at Danielle a frown forming on her face; she turned away from her and walked out of the tent. Danielle sat down on the floor; damn she forgot Tammy was capable of that kind of anger. She decided to have a little sleep to wait for the others to bring Kate back.

Ethan and the group of others continued their walk through the jungle looking for Kate. They knew where she would be…at camp, but it wasn't safe to walk in and get her not with everyone around. They made camp and settled down ready for the evening when they would get Kate.

The sun was setting in the sky across the horizon and everyone had sat round the camp fire eating in comfortable silence, Claire and Charlie kept stealing glances at each other, which didn't go unnoticed by the other survivors. Everyone knew Claire and Charlie liked each other from the moment they had crashed, it was inevitable that they would become a couple, even Charlie had become a dad, which is just what Aaron needed, so when their looks became more frequent no one battered an eyelid they just secretly wished them good luck.

After dinner was over they all headed to their tents each getting ready for what seemed like a hellish night. The wind was blowing fiercely and the tents were struggling to stay up. Heavy rain started falling putting out the fire, which they used for light; thunder rumbled and lightening flashed which caused Aaron to start screaming in fear. Claire rocked him and tried to calm him down but it wasn't working.

Ethan and his group of others had finally found there way to the camp and as quietly as they had before found Kate's tent. Ethan silently went inside and Kate's eyes shot open as she felt his breath on her face.

"Don't scream," said Ethan, "Danielle wants a word with you." Ethan took hold of Kate's arm and pulled her from the tent into the waiting grip of one of the others. Kate looked at them and complied with their wishes, she went silently not wanting to alarm anyone else. Once safely in the woods she decided to speak up, "what is it that Danielle wants?"

"That's for her to discuss with you," Ethan said looking Kate straight in the eyes, he really did scare her when he did that.

"Ethan I think the storm could be setting in for the night, maybe we should camp under some trees," a man said who was walking beside another man who was holding Kate's arm.

"Yes Andy I agree," said Ethan finding a spot under some trees to spend the night, "no listen my dear Kate do not try to leave because we will then have to do something we don't want to do," he concluded.

"Oh don't you worry about me, I'm not going to go anywhere, and if there's one thing I've learned on this damn island is that you have to accept the consequences of your actions. In my case that means meeting you people."

"Well there's a good girl," Ethan said taping Kate's face with the palms of his hands. Kate pulled her head away and glared at him.

"No need to be like that," he said, "you can sleep right here next to me."

Kate kept glaring at him, but if she wanted to get back in one piece she needed to do as she was told, so she looked at everyone and laid down next to Ethan. Much to her dismay. She kept drifting in and out of sleep if she was honest with herself she wished she was with Jack and others, she was alone and scared.

"_I cant believe he chose her over me, I mean what does she have that I don't?" Kate asked herself walking through the woods. She didn't know how deep in the woods she was but she was looking at things she hadn't seen before._

"_Are you lost?" asked a man stepping out from behind a tree._

"_I'm not lost just misplaced," she said looking at him taking in his features; he was not part of the group she had been living with._

"_Well since you are misplaced, would you like me to take you to where I'm staying maybe you could tell me what you were muttering about earlier."_

"_Sure ok," she said letting him lead the way._

_Normally she wouldn't have followed a complete stranger but she wanted to complain about her situation to someone who would listen and she was also quite hungry._

"_So you look like a woman who needs to get a few things off her chest," said the man now walking by her side._

"_Yeah well when we was not on this island I was sort of seeing this guy well it never lasted but we're both here now and he's taken an interest in a blonde and no matter what I do they stay together," Kate said sighing._

"_Sounds like you have a problem, well here we are," he said gesturing to his camp._

_It was nothing like the camp where she was staying, they had little huts, which were made from, what Kate could see, trees._

"_Please go sit over there while I get the camp leader," he said gesturing to some logs round a fire._

_Kate nodded and headed over to the logs and sat down._

"_Tammy no fair, you're using your powers!" a little girl whined chasing after her friend. Kate just looked around she felt quite out of place._

"_And you are sure she is form the other camp?" a woman asked looking at Ethan._

"_Yes I'm quite sure she is," Ethan said smiling._

"_So we can get her to get the pregnant lady," Danielle said._

"_Exactly, but she's got a little problem maybe we could help her with that," he suggested._

"_Maybe, tell her to come in and see me," she said turning her back on him._

_Ethan left Danielle's hut and found Kate sitting by the fire watching the children._

"_Hey Danielle wants to see you," he said. Kate stood up and followed the man, whose name she still didn't know._

"_Ethan and…" Danielle began._

"_Kate," she finished._

"_Ahh Kate welcome, Ethan said you have a slight problem."_

_Kate looked at Ethan, "well yeah but I don't think you can do anything about it."_

"_What if we could guarantee your problem solved if you do something for us," Danielle said gesturing for Kate to take a seat. Kate complied and sat on the log closest to her, "what do I have to do?"_

"_Do you have a pregnant lay where you are staying?" she enquired._

"_Yes why? Her name is Claire," Kate said._

"_Well we want you to bring her here."_

"_Bring her here, why?" Kate asked with a frown on her face._

"_Because we want her baby, we can raise it with all the love it could possibly need," Danielle said bluntly._

"_You want me to steal her baby?" Kate looked horrified._

"_Like we said do this for us and we'll sort out your problem," Danielle said._

"_Ok fine, I'll do it."_

"_That's it, now what do you want us to do for you?" Danielle asked her facial expression not changing since the start of their conversation._

"_Ok well my ex-boyfriend, which I happen to want back but now he's got this new girlfriend, a leggy blonde," Kate said with a look of anguish on her face._

"_So you want her out of the way?" Danielle asked._

"_Well yes," Kate replied looking at Ethan who had been silent the entire time._

"_Ok we'll do that for you, is it a deal?" Danielle asked holding out her hand._

_Kate shook her hand, "it's a deal."_

"_Ok Kate, I'll have Andy walk you back to your camp," Ethan said leaving the hut._

"_Well it was nice meeting you Danielle," Kate said smiling._

"_It was nice to meet you too," she replied._

_Then Andy and Ethan came in the hut, "you ready to go?" asked Andy._

"_Yeah."_

_Kate and Andy left the hut and he walked her back to her camp._

"_You think she'll do it?" asked Ethan looking at Danielle._

"_With a lot more persuasion," she said smiling, Ethan smiled too._

_Kate had walked back into camp not completely sure of what had happened then she saw Claire, she had steal her baby she suddenly felt guilty but then she saw Sawyer and Shannon and all her anger came flooding back._

"Kate! Kate!" Ethan called snapping her out of her daze.

"Sorry, what?" she asked.

"The storm has calmed down so we are going to start to make a move," he said holding out his hand to help her up.

"It's fine I can manage," Kate said pulling herself up.

The two men who had held her arms before took hold of them again and they continued walking her back towards their camp.

"You brought her back then," Tammy said watching Kate be escorted in.

"Where's Danielle Tammy?" asked Ethan looking at her.

Tammy lifted her right arm and pointed at Danielle's hut.

"Thank you," Ethan said, "Kate come on."

The two men let go of Kate and she followed Ethan into Danielle's hut. As Ethan closed the wooden door Danielle turned around.

"Welcome back Kate."

Kate just looked at her…damn she was in trouble.


	10. A Killer Deal

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters only the ones you don't recognise form the show.**

**Authors Note: Please R&R and enjoy!**

**Author Note 2: Chapter 11 'Is This The End?' will be up shortly.**

Thanks A Killer Deal

"How many more cases are there to look through," Jack asked the group the next morning.

"Not many," answered Charlie looking at the pile of cases still left.

"Ok, well I need to find more medicine so if anyone wants to help that would be great."

"I will," Shannon said smiling, "I've been looking for my case since we crashed, I just didn't realise they were there."

Shannon walked over to the pile of cases and looked for her case.

"Hey Shan, you want my help?" asked Sawyer stepping up behind her and placing his chin on her left shoulder.

"Could you get that case for me?" she asked pointing at a rather large black case at the bottom of the pile.

"Sure," Sawyer said smiling at the look on her face while moving the cases from on top of the one she wanted.

"Thanks," Shannon said taking the case from Sawyer and opening it up.

"Nice clothes," Sawyer said holding up one of Shannon's summer dresses.

"Thank you," she smiled taking the dress from him and putting it back in the case.

She kept looking through the case and came across her purse; she forgot she'd packed it in the case instead of her hand luggage.

"You planning on buying something?" Sawyer asked watching her play with the purse.

"No I just thought I'd lost this at the airport," she said, "oh my favourite top." Shannon pulled a blue halter-top from the case and held it up against herself.

"Very nice, blue suits you," Sawyer said smiling.

Shannon smiled and put the top back in the case. Next she took out a denim mini skirt it had something tucked in the front right pocket, she looked at it with curiosity and took it out form it's hiding place.

Sawyer watched her, "what's that?" he asked.

Shannon opened the object in her pocket, it was two pictures one of her daughter the day she was born and the other was of her, Danny and the baby in the hospital. Shannon smiled at the memory.

"Is that your daughter?" Sawyer asked looking at the pictures over Shannon's shoulder.

"Yeah, the day she was born," she replied looking up over her shoulder at him.

"She's beautiful," he said sitting beside her.

"Thanks, well lets keep going through this case see if we can find anything for Jack or one of the others, maybe the girls need some more clothes," Shannon said changing the subject.

"Ok," Sawyer said helping Shannon go through her case sorting things into piles. Keeping the things that she wanted and the things that she wanted to give away.

Others had also begun looking through the other cases it was times like these they really felt like a family, sharing everything.

Jack was walking around the camp checking on everyone; he hadn't seen Kate for a while so he decided to check in on her. He walked straight into her tent to find it empty; he looked around confused and headed back out bumping into Sawyer.

"Excuse you doc," Sawyer said frowning at Jack.

"Sorry I was looking for Kate have you seen her?"

"No I aint, not since last night," Sawyer replied as he started walking again.

"When you saw her where did she go?" Jack asked following him.

"She went up into her tent,' he said turning to face Jack, "you know I really wasn't watching her doc."

"Hey Jack!" Shannon called running over to the both of them.

"What's up Shannon?" Jack asked watching the look on her face as she stood next to Sawyer.

"I found these aspirin in my case and thought you might need them," she said cheerily handing the bottle to Jack.

"Thank you Shannon," Jack said taking the bottle.

"No problem, hey I found some of my really cool clothes that I forgot I even had," she said turning to face Sawyer a great big grin spread across her face.

"That's great," Sawyer said smiling at her happiness. Shannon took Sawyer's hand, "maybe I could give you a fashion show?"

"Really?" he asked smirking.

"I said maybe." Shannon and Sawyer left Jack alone wondering where Kate was.

Kate had stood in the hut for what seemed like hours, no one was saying anything Danielle was just staring at her and Ethan had sat down.

"So what do you want Danielle?" asked Kate feeling nervous but acting like she didn't have a care in the world.

"What do I want?" she stated rather than asked, "I want an explanation!"

"An explanation, for what?" Kate asked again.

"As to why I've lost two children from my camp," Danielle said staring at Kate.

"Look ok I never took the children from your camp."

"I know you didn't take them, but you must have told them where to find us and what about the blonde you wanted rid of?" Danielle said still staring at her.

"Look ok Shannon, the blonde," Kate clarified, "is not going anywhere, my relationship with my ex is over…I don't want her hurt."

"But I want the children!"

"Why?" Kate asked starting to get annoyed.

"They belong to me," Danielle said.

"No they need their mothers, they are where they belong," Kate reasoned.

Danielle looked at Kate hatred in her eyes, "so what you're saying is those children will be happier with their mothers than with me, please I am a fantastic mum, ask the other children."

"I'm not saying that you're a bad mum just that those children need their real mums," Kate said.

"Look I just want them back."

"Well don't expect me to get them back," Kate said turning her back on Danielle and heading towards the exit.

Ethan saw this stood up and took hold of her arms stopping her in her tracks.

"You will do as you're told!" Danielle said taking a step towards Kate, "and I want those children!"

Kate looked at her trying not to be intimidated but she felt like she was the tiniest person in the world right now.

"So you're going to get me my children back aren't you?" Danielle demanded rather than asked.

Kate looked at her before she slowly nodded her head in defeat. Danielle smiled triumphantly before nodding her head at Ethan who walked over to them both and took Kate by the arm escorting her out of their camp leaving her to find her own way back to her own camp, she wasn't really going to kidnap those poor children it was just so she could get out. As she found her way back to camp she was greeted by Jack who had been extremely worried about her.

"Kate where have you been?" he asked following her to her tent.

"I don't want to talk about it, leave me alone," she replied entering her tent.

Shannon and Sawyer were sitting in their tent, after Shannon had shown Sawyer all her clothes she had found, Sawyer took great pleasure taking them off her, which had resulted in a very passionate moment between the pair. Now they were both catching their breaths and grinning like fools.

"I'm going to get us some water," Shannon said putting on one of her mini skirts and Sawyer's shirt, which fell to just above her knee, she placed a pair of flip-flops on her feet, kissed Sawyer and headed out of their tent. Sawyer smiled and watched her leave. He couldn't believe how much he had changed since being on the island; he also couldn't believe how hard he had fallen for Shannon. Sawyer noticed a picture in one of Shannon's pockets he took it out and opened it, it weren't a picture he'd seen before, Shannon's smile lit up the photo and she was holding a baby 'her baby' Sawyer thought.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Shannon asked as she came back into the tent carrying two bottle of water.

"Just a picture of you and your daughter," he said smiling, "she really is beautiful."

Shannon smiled back, sitting down on Sawyer's lap and taking the picture.

"I really miss her Sawyer."

"I bet you do and we'll soon be home and you'll have her in your arms," Sawyer said hugging her.

Shannon turned in Sawyer's arms and held him close. Both Shannon and Sawyer let go of each other to have a drink of water, they were both so warm. The only thing about being trapped on n exotic island; the sun was always shining.

"I think I'm going to do a bit of sunbathing for a little while," Shannon said putting the lid back on her bottle of water.

"Ok, but come here first," he said beckoning her over with his hand. Shannon walked over to him, he reached into a backpack, which he had acquired from one of the dead passengers and pulled out a bottle of sun cream. He held it out to her; she looked at it and then up at him.

"Please, the sun is hot and I don't want you to burn," he said still holding out the bottle to her.

Shannon rolled her eyes and went to take the bottle but he pulled it back and took her hand instead pulling her down onto his lap.

"I'm making sure you put it on, so I'm going to do it," he said smugly.

Damn he knew her too well; still she sat patiently while he rubbed the cream on her arms, legs, back and front.

"Thank you," she said smiling sweetly.

"Well you wouldn't have put it on any other way."

Shannon laughed at his comment and headed out of their tent but not before kissing Sawyer and picking up a towel to lie on.

Shannon had probably been sunbathing for about half an hour when little Emilie joined her.

"Hi Shannon," she greeted smiling brightly.

"Hi Emilie how are you?"

"I fine, what are you doing?" she asked sitting beside her grown up friend.

"I'm sunbathing," Shannon replied looking at the confused little girl, "it just means my skin will turn a little brown."

"I want my skin to turn a little brown too," Emilie said tilting her head to the side.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Shannon said looking at the little girl.

"Why not?"

"Because your skin will burn too much, hey I've got some special cream that can stop your skin from going brown too much. If you put some on you can sunbathe with me," Shannon said smiling; she stood up and held her hand out for the little girl. Emilie held Shannon's hand and they headed to the tent.

Sawyer wasn't there so while Emilie sat on their makeshift bed, Shannon hunted for the bottle of sun cream.

"I've found it," Shannon said sitting next to Emilie.

Emilie smiled and let Shannon rub the sun cream on her arms, legs and face.

"Shannon I think you should wear some, I don't want you to burn."

"I've already got some on, don't worry sweetie."

"Ok, lets go for a swim, yeah?" Emilie asked smiling.

"Ok, come on."

Emilie took Shannon's hand and they headed down to the waters edge. Shannon sat down while Emilie splashed around, laughing and at Emilie, she reminded Shannon of herself when she was younger.

"_Daddy take a picture of me," shouted a five-year-old Shannon._

"_No Shannon be careful, you might fall over," Richard called back._

"_I wont fall over daddy!"_

_A little boy the same age as Shannon was also in their garden both of their parents were sitting talking up on the decking._

_The little by was standing by the large pool that was situated in the centre of the garden. Shannon was still running around and as she ran round by the pool the little boy stuck his foot out. Shannon didn't see this and she tripped falling straight into the pool._

"_Aaahhh!" she screamed trying to stay above the water._

"_Shannon!" Richard shouted running to the poolside taking his shows and socks off and jumping in after her._

"_Danny that was not very nice," Mandy scolded her son._

_Richard held Shannon close as they both climbed out of the pool. Danny's father Nathan had grabbed two towels and handed them to Richard and Shannon._

"_Danny I want you to apologise to Shannon," Mandy said looking at her son a frown forming on her face._

"_Sorry Shannon," he said looking at his feet._

"_Whatever," she said frowning and stomping off into the house._

"_I said I was sorry," Danny complained._

"_Get your things together young man, Richard I'm really sorry," Mandy apologised._

"_That's ok Mandy, she'll be fine," Richard replied._

"_You still coming for dinner tonight?" Nathan asked._

"_Absolutely."_

"_Great see you then."_

_Mandy, Nathan and Danny all left and went home. Richard headed back into his house and found Shannon, dried wearing her leotard and wrap around skirt practising for her next ballet lesson._

"_Shannon I need you to bed ready to go out by six tonight."_

"_Why daddy?" she asked._

"_Because we are going to Mandy and Nathan's for dinner."_

"_What!" she exclaimed, "I'm not going!"_

"_Yes you are young lady and you will behave," Richard said sternly. Shannon frowned at her dad before leaving the room._

_A few hours later Richard and Shannon were seated around the Taylor's dining room table._

"_May I be excused?" Shannon asked._

"_Of course sweetie," Richard said._

"_Mum can I go too?" Danny asked._

"_Ok baby."_

_Shannon and Danny both left the table and headed into the game room. Shannon flopped on the sofa._

"_Do you want to play a game?" Danny asked._

"_No!" she said forcefully._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I'm mad at you," she said._

"_Why are you mad at me?" he asked confused._

"_Because you nearly killed me," she said almost in tears._

"_That was a joke, I said sorry."_

"_I know but I cant really swim well, I'm still learning," Shannon replied quite embarrassed._

"_I'm sorry I didn't know," he said feeling really guilty._

"_That's ok," Shannon smiled._

_Who'd have guessed that they boy who nearly killed her would be they guy she fell in love with and married._

"Shannon!" called Emilie rushing over to her.

"Hey, did you have fun?"

"Yeah are you going to come in?"

"Of course hang on," Shannon replied taking her top off to reveal the matching top to her bikini bottoms she had on.

Emilie and Shannon both headed into the water and had heaps of fun splashing around.

Most of the morning Sawyer had spent looking at his letter, how could her tell Shannon the truth. Sawyer reached into the front pocket of his jeans and found a pack of cigarettes. He opened the pack and lit one, since being with Shannon he had cut back only smoking when they weren't together, he didn't want Shannon to have an asthma attack.

"Hey," Kate greeted Sawyer as she sat down beside him. She had been getting bored doing nothing so she had gone for a walk and seen Sawyer sitting on his own.

"Hey, what do you want?" he asked looking at her.

"Just thought I'd say hey and ask hoe you are," she replied.

"Well I'm fine thank you, just gonna finish this smoke and then find Shannon."

"You're trying to figure out how to tell her about your past," Kate said matter-of-factly.

"What if I tell her and she hates me for it, I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Sawyer she loves you any idiot can see that and if she doesn't accept that you have a past then she's a fool."

"Thanks Kate, I'm gonna go find her and tell her the truth do you know where she is?"

"Yeah she's in the sea with the little girl."

Sawyer walked off towards the sea just as a single shot sounded through the air…everyone screamed and ducked to lie on the floor. Sawyer stopped walking and looked at Shannon who was still standing with Emilie behind her back, Sawyer made eyes contact with her before falling to the ground.

"SAWYER!" she screamed.


	11. Is This The End?

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters only the ones you don't recognise form the show.**

**Authors Note: Please R&R and enjoy! **

**Thank you for reviewing this story. If anyone would like to see a sequel then please tell me in a review and I'll think about doing one if I get enough requests for it.**

**Well here it is the final chapter…………………**

Is This The End?

There was utter chaos everywhere; everyone was still on the ground in fear of his or her lives. Shannon kept screaming Sawyer's name over and over again, which wasn't helping, Emilie was crying standing behind Shannon still standing in the sea.

Kate had heard the shot and seen Sawyer fall to the ground she turned her head from watching Sawyer to where the shot had come from. Standing at the entrance to the wood were Danielle and Ethan as well as some others, Danielle was holding a rifle and her and the others had smirks forming on their faces.

Jack was the first to reach Sawyer, no soon after Shannon had finally made her legs and was kneeling by his side.

"Don't die, please don't leave me," she sobbed.

"Shannon I'm going to have to move back," Jack said looking up at her still applying pressure to Sawyer's wound.

Once everyone felt safe they all emerged, Sayid quickly rushed over to assist Jack and Shannon was still sobbing at Sawyer's side.

"Can somebody take Shannon and keep her calm!" Jack called.

Claire gave Aaron to Charlie and rushed over to Shannon, her breaths were short and she was gasping for breath.

"Shannon sweetie you need to breathe slowly," Claire said soothingly.

"Shan…Shan…" Sawyer choked out, "hey babe…don't worry…about me."

Shannon looked at him her breaths still leaving her mouth in small gasps.

"Shan babe…I'm fine, I'm…not going to…leave…ow! Easy doc…that hurts," Sawyer said frowning at Jack. Sawyer then looked at Shannon, "sorry babe…I was just going…to say that…I'm not going to leave you…ok?"

Shannon nodded her head and smiled at him he smiled back and then closed his eyes. Claire saw this as a sign to move Shannon away from Sawyer.

"Here sweetie," Claire said handing Shannon her inhaler, which Charlie had gone to retrieve.

Shannon took in a deep breath and then a second, her breathing eventually evened out.

"So doc, what are my chances?" Sawyer asked jokingly.

"Sawyer there is a great chance you will…live," Jack said continuing the joke, "but on a more serious note, you were very lucky."

"I know doc, and thanks for this," he said motioning to his bleeding shoulder.

"Just doing my job."

Shannon had finally calmed down and Claire was right there beside her with Aaron, Charlie had gone to check on Emilie for Shannon and everyone else.

As Shannon sat staring at the fire from the log, which he was seated on, memories from her past came flooding back

"Danny what are you doing?" Shannon whispered pulling Danny's arm.

"Look Shannon, I can't just sit here, while this guy holds the store up, I'm a cop," he said looking at her.

"_Danny please," she begged as he left her and crawled towards the suspect._

"_Freeze!" yelled Danny standing up and pointing his gun at the suspect, "put the gun down!"_

_The suspect looked at Danny his eyes narrowing behind his balaclava, he looked around all the scared shoppers faces but one face stood out in the crowd…Shannon._

"Shannon?" Claire said snapping her out of her memory, "are you ok?"

"Fine," she replied letting herself be taken back into the memory.

_The suspect cocked his gun and Shannon screamed, then she was on the floor and Danny was on top of the man. One shot rang through the whole shop and Shannon stared at the pool of blood, which was forming on the floor._

"Shannon, you sure you're ok?" Claire asked again.

"Sawyer can't die!" she shouted, "I've already lost someone I love from a bullet!"

"Honey, Sawyer isn't going to die, he's going to be ok," Claire replied looking at her worry evident on her face.

"They can't get away with it!" Shannon shouted again standing up and storming away form Claire.

"Shannon! Shannon come back will you!" called Claire.

"Maybe she just needs time," Sun said walking past Claire back to her husband.

"Sayid? Sayid?" Shannon asked walking towards his tent. There was no one there, 'of course' she thought, 'he's helping Sawyer with Jack, good.' Shannon looked around, there was no one else around so she slipped in his tent and hunted around…she found it…she left the tent and walked back towards her tent.

Aaron was crying again, being on an island with nothing but heat, was making him very unsettled.

"Sshh Aaron, come on baby, stop crying," Claire cooed rocking him in her arms, still he kept crying and Claire was beginning to feel her eyes tearing up. Was she such a terrible mother, tat she couldn't calm her own son?

"Come on Aaron, please stop crying," Claire tried again, but still he kept crying.

"Aaron, please, shut up!" she shouted starting to cry.

Everyone who was sitting on the beach looked up at Claire, Charlie headed over to them.

"Hey, hey Claire, what's wrong?" he asked placing his arm around her.

"Just take him, please, I can't do it," she said still crying and handing him the baby.

Charlie took Aaron and rocked him gently and he gradually calmed down.

"Now why doesn't he do that when I rock him," Claire said looking at her now content son.

"Sweetie, maybe you're just letting off a negative energy, which is what is upsetting him," Charlie reasoned.

"No Charlie it's not that!" she shouted angry and upset, "you can calm him and Shannon can calm him but me his own mother can't! Let's face it I cant look after him and my first intentions were right," she continued.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked hoping what he was thinking wasn't true.

"I'm saying as soon as we get off this island, I'm giving him up for adoption," Claire said wiping her eyes only for her tears to replace them again. Claire stood up and left Aaron alone with Charlie.

Charlie watched Claire's retreating form and looked down at the baby, "you're causing so much trouble."

Aaron giggled in Charlie's arms and he couldn't help but smile at him before following Claire.

"Claire!" Charlie called trying to get her to stop or trying to get himself to catch up.

"What?" she called turning around. She waited for him to catch her up, "what?" she asked again.

"Did you mean what you just said?"

"About the adoption," she paused Charlie nodded, "yes…I did mean it."

"Claire," Charlie started, "look at Aaron and tell me you don't want to keep him."

Claire looked at Aaron, her son, "I…don't…I…do want him," she finally said.

"Well then why are you saying what you're saying?" he asked confused.

"Because I can't do it, you saw me I lost it with him," she said.

"But Claire do you think every first time mother knows exactly what to do?"

"Well no, but your not a dad and look at how well you handle him," Claire protested.

"Claire I don't know what I'm doing, but babies know when their parents are unhappy and they pick up on it and then they become unhappy."

"How do you know all of this?" she asked confused.

"I was talking to the little girl's mum and she was telling me about when her daughter was a baby," he said shrugging.

Claire smiled slightly she still wasn't so sure that she could be a good mother to her son Aaron.

"Hey Claire you take him," Charlie said giving her, her baby. Claire took Aaron and looked down at him, he smiled at her.

"Hey little guy, sorry for shouting at you, it's just mummy is new at this," she said still smiling at her son.

Aaron giggled at her and made gurgling noises, as if trying to talk to her.

"I hear you, what are you trying to tell me?"

Aaron kept giggling.

"See you're doing great with him now," said Charlie watching Claire.

"Yeah I guess you're right," she replied smiling, "I'm going to go and see how Sawyer is, you wanna come?"

"Sure, I'll come with you," Charlie said taking her hand in his.

They both walked to the medical tent where Jack had asked Sawyer to stay so he could keep an eye on Sawyer's wound.

"Hey Sawyer," Clare greeted as she entered the tent.

"Hey Claire, how is everyone"

"Yeah everyone is ok a little scared about what happened, it's Shannon I'm worried about," Claire said looking at him.

"Why are you worried about her," he asked concerned about his girlfriend.

"She got all upset and thought you were going to die and leave her, she shouted at me and walked off," Claire replied.

"Will you go and find her Claire, Jack wants me to stay here so he can keep an eye on my wound," Sawyer said.

"Yeah of course," Claire said smiling as she headed out of the medical tent to look for Shannon.

Once Jack had bandaged Sawyer's wound Sayid had left the tent to look for the culprit who had shot him, he headed to his tent, as he entered he found it completely trashed, everything all over the place. He walked over to his case, which was open he took one look and headed back out to see Jack.

"Hey Jack," Sayid said.

"Hey Sayid, what's wrong?"

"Did you see anyone go in my tent" Sayid asked.

"No, why?" Jack asked.

"It was trashed and whoever was in there took my gun from the case," he said looking at Jack.

"Who would do that?" Jack asked confused and trying to work out who it would be.

Sawyer had overheard Jack and Sayid's conversation; "you had a gun in your case?" Sawyer asked standing next to them.

"Yeah just in case, but only Jack and I knew about it," Sayid replied.

The three of them left the medical tent. Jack wanted answers on who would steal a gun.

Shannon didn't know where they would be but they had shot boyfriend and she was pissed. She kept walking through the bushes and trees searching for any sign of life. Shannon had just scratched her arm for the third time, blood slowly leaving the wound; she looked down at her arm but continued walking. She was getting closer, she could feel it.

"Listen everyone!" Jack called standing facing everyone, "I know you're all scared, but if we stick together we will get through this."

"But Jack, you've seen what they're like they kidnapped our children and shot one of us," complained Emilie's mother.

"I know, but at the moment this isn't about them, it's about us as a group," Jack stated.

Murmurs of 'what?' could be heard filtering through the crowd of people.

"Listen Jack!" one shouted, "since the day we crashed here we've done everything you've told us and more!"

"I know and for that I am grateful," Jack said; "but the situation that we have is very important," Jack paused, "someone has been in Sayid's tent and has trashed it not only that someone has taken the gun, which he kept in there for safety."

Everyone glanced at everyone else each of them knowing it wasn't them.

Sayid stepped forward, "if anyone has information please speak to myself or Jack."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, just as Claire rushed towards Jack.

Jack! Jack!" she shouted almost out of breath, "it's Shannon."

"What's Shannon?" Sawyer asked quickly joining the conversation.

"She's not in her tent, I thought that's where she went when she stormed away from me."

"Well where is she then Claire?" Sawyer asked.

"I don't know, but thinking about it," she said, "she headed in the direction of Sayid's tent."

"Oh no," groaned Sawyer he looked at Jack, "Shannon's got Sayid's gun."

They all looked at Jack who looked towards the woods.

Shannon was getting closer, she could hear them now. She peered past some trees and saw them all gathered together talking to someone.

Shannon stepped out from behind the tree gun outstretched in her hand.

"Danielle," one man whispered pointing in Shannon's direction.

That's when the children and mystery lady ran from the group.

"What do you want?" called Danielle not daring to step forward.

"Why did you do it?" Shannon yelled.

"Do what?" Danielle answered back playing dumb.

"You know what! Why did you do it!" Shannon kept advancing.

"It's because of me," said the mystery lady walking out from behind the trees.

"Kate?" Shannon asked very confused.

"Well my sweet little Shannon, after my attempt to get rid of you went wrong I needed a new plan, if I couldn't have Sawyer you wouldn't have him either."

Shannon glared at Kate, she felt betrayed and hurt, everyone had trusted her and she was in league with them…the others.

"Why would you do this to us, we trusted you…Jack trusted you!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Maybe, but that was my way in."

"When Emilie and Aaron went missing you took them didn't you?" Shannon stated more than asked.

"Aaron yes, Emilie no, she was already here."

"We found her," Danielle said, "alone and scared."

"Scared maybe, alone never she has a mother who loves and was always looking for her," Shannon said tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Jack come on, you know I have to go with you," Sawyer protested.

"No Sawyer we cant risk your arm," Jack said.

"I'm going Jack, and you can say stay all you like, I won't listen, she's my girlfriend and I love her."

"Fine," Jack sighed giving in to him, "let's go."

"Wait!" Claire called, "I'm coming too!"

Jack, Sayid and Sawyer all looked at her as if she were crazy.

"She's my sister, you're not leaving me here," she said slightly annoyed.

"Come on," Jack said, all four of them heading towards the woods.

"Say bye to mummy Aaron," Charlie said holding the little bundle in his arms.

"Ok, we don't have any weapons with us so stay alert don't give them a reason to shoot us," Jack said, he really was a natural born leader.

"Do you think it will be quicker if we split up?" Claire asked as she walked behind Jack with Sawyer and Sayid behind her.

"No," Jack said, "we stick together."

They continued walking through the trees stopping occasionally to look at the trail, which they had been following.

"Ow!" Claire complained.

"What happened?" Jack asked his doctor instincts kicking in.

"I just caught my arm on this branch," she said holding the bleeding cut.

Jack ripped the sleeve off his shirt and tied it round her arm, where the cut was t try and stop the bleeding.

"Now you're here, you know you're in trouble," Kate said looking at Shannon who still had the gun at arms length.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" she asked slightly worried.

"Well I can't have you running back to camp and telling Jack about me," Kate said taking a gun from her back pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Shannon asked.

"Look Jack we've got to be getting closer," Shannon heard Claire say.

"Claire," Shannon whispered turning her head towards Claire's voice.

Kate and the others looked around and the others ran towards their hiding places, as Ethan ran past Kate he knocked her arm causing the gun to fire.

Shannon felt a surge of pain hit her chest and her finger pulled the trigger of her gun also causing it to fire. The gun Shannon was holding dropped to the floor and she lifted her hands to her chest feeling the warm dark red blood fall onto her hands as her legs gave way and she fell to the floor.

"SHANNON!" Sawyer shouted running towards the area where the gunshot sounded.

Once he arrived he found Shannon lying on the floor, uncontrollably shaking with blood seeping through her hands that were still on her chest.

"Jack!" Sawyer called not even noticing Kate on the floor also bleeding from a bullet wound.

Jack, Sayid and Claire came running through into the clearing.

"Kate," Jack said looking at her lying on the floor.

Sayid went over o her while Claire ran over to Shannon.

"Jack, come over here and help Shannon," Claire pleaded.

Jack looked at Shannon and then to Kate, he was torn between the two women.

"Jack please, you've got to help Shannon," Claire said, "I cant lose my brother and my sister."

"Shannon if you can here me, don't you dare leave me," Sawyer said holding one of her bloody hands.

"Sayid you've got some medical training can you help Kate while I help Shannon."

"Sure," Sayid replied.

Shannon was still shaking uncontrollably as Jack headed over to her. Her eyes opened and she looked up at Sawyer, he was smiling at her, she closed her eyes letting herself fall into the darkness.


End file.
